


enchaîné

by Stiletto Ren (Stiletto929)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Branding, Canon-Typical Torture, Double Penetration, Gaslighting, Hux is Not Nice, Inappropriate Use of Bacta, M/M, Marking, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiletto929/pseuds/Stiletto%20Ren
Summary: Hux has been keeping an eye out for the perfect slave. Finally he finds what he seeks in a mysterious young man found alone on a desert planet.  But who is the boy...? And can Hux control his slave... and himself?





	1. Free Sample

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> (Artwork by Davechicken/Sithofren)

The boy was... charming, Hux decided. Slender, pale, delicate. Almost fragile. And that white skin, speckled with black dots like an inverse galaxy. Yes, charming. Even with the veil obscuring his features. The summary and holo pics that had led Hux to this room, the culmination of nearly half a year of online browsing, underestimated the boy's appeal, if anything. His smallish nipples were pierced with gold rings joined by a delicate chain that almost made Hux's fingers twitch with the urge to tug and twist. A line of dark hair trailed down from his navel, vanishing beneath the only piece of clothing he wore, a filmy wrap draped low across his hips. Between the translucent veil and wrap, the impression might have been bridal - had the material not been deepest midnight.

And the cuffs encircling the boy's fine-boned wrists were hardly bridal, though the deceptively decorative gold filigree was a sure indication of the price-range for the youth, even if the luxurious room where the boy had been brought to Hux had not been a signal. The boy's cuffs were connected by a chain, long enough to grant him limited movement. The golden anklets he wore also had rings that could let them be connected together - or perhaps be used to bind his legs apart, Hux mused. Someone had clearly outfitted this boy to put ideas in a buyer's head.

"Turn around," Hux ordered. The boy did so, his bare feet graceful and silent in the plush carpet. Hux felt a twinge of disappointment as the boy complied, even as he appreciated the pert backside barely hidden by the draped wrap. The boy's summary had described him as inexperienced, but "spirited." Most slavers would have made it their first priority to break his spirit. It was a rare merchant who understood that some buyers appreciated... resistance. Hux snorted softly. The boy stiffened. So, perhaps there was something here for Hux, after all, he mused. There was pride to be broken, at the least.

The boy completed his turn, facing Hux again. Hux said nothing, merely gazing evenly at the boy to see how he would respond. Hux ignored the glass of wine, and the canapés spread before him. It was unlikely the merchant would risk his reputation, not to mention the inevitable retaliation by the First Order, by attempting to drug or poison him, but Hux hadn't become the youngest general in the Order by leaving anything to chance.

"Take the veil off." No doubt the merchant expected Hux to lift the veil himself as if the boy were a blushing bride. But no. Hux was no ardent and adoring groom. He had found that forcing someone to participate in their own degradation could be delicious. The boy would learn soon enough, what Hux was. What he liked. And what he could do.

The boy yanked his veil off, throwing it to the ground with no attempt at seduction. Yes, he was angry at Hux. Much better. Hux's eyebrow rose in surprised interest as he saw the boy's features. First, long waves of dark hair, so unlike Hux's own, which was trimmed to perfect regulation length, despite its outré color. Then the eyes, dark, hot and furious. And the lips, the face, those ears, yes, this boy was striking. Hux's attention fell to his throat, to the only jewel adorning him, a red crystal captured in a golden collar, no doubt there solely to draw attention to that slim, vulnerable neck.

The boy startled away as Hux stood up abruptly. Hux advanced, pleased when the boy stopped retreating, squaring his narrow shoulders to face Hux. This little kitten did have claws after all. Hux captured the boy's hand, which was small and smooth, like a girl's. He slid his fingers along the inside of the boy's arm, stroking ever so lightly. The boy shivered, his chains so light they tinkled even from the subtle movement. Goosebumps quivered to life in the wake of Hux's touch. Responsive, yes. The boy jerked away as Hux trailed his fingers along his collarbone.

"Don't touch me!"

"It speaks. Do you have a name, boy?" Hux stared him down. The boy backed up another step and shook his head.

"If you lie to me boy, I will hurt you. I wouldn't advise it." Hux spoke conversationally. He always delivered threats calmly. Few made the mistake of dismissing his threats, not after a few fellow cadets had discovered Hux didn't bluff.

"I don't remember my name. It says that in my records. You can ask Gorgo."

"What are you called then?"

The boy shot him a sullen look. "Kylo."

"Kylo." Hux tested the name out. Kylo shivered again. "Come here."

Kylo shuffled a half-step closer. Hux pointed in front of him, and Kylo took a few more hesitant steps til he was where Hux had indicated.

"How old are you, Kylo?"

"I don't know." A quick glare from under his untamed hair accompanied his words this time.

"Your best guess."

"Eighteen or nineteen." He spat the words at Hux. The boy wanted to test what he could get away with? Hux was game.

"Eighteen or nineteen, Sir," he corrected, his tone still mild.

"Go kriff yourself. Sir," Open rebellion. Hux let a small smile grace his lips. Now he had an excuse to play with this boy. Not that he needed one. Not once the slave was his anyway, he thought.

Without changing expression, Hux punched the boy in the stomach. Kylo doubled over with a choked gasp. Hux grabbed a handful of his curls, which were even softer than they looked, dragging the boy close even while sitting back down. Hux ended up with Kylo sprawled across his lap, his bound hands trapped under his own body.

"I didn't quite hear you, boy," Hux drawled. "What was that?"

"I said..go...kriff yourself...sleemo!" Kylo gasped. The boy had more pride than sense, Hux thought, as Kylo struggled to get up without the use of his hands. Also the lad's vocabulary was tainted by that grotesque Hutt, who dared presume to sell any human. Well, Hux would look forward to broadening the boy's horizons, in the privacy of his own quarters on the Finalizer. Hux grabbed the delicate chain connecting the gold rings which pierced the boy's nipples, and twisted.

"Hold still." The boy shrieked, but stopped struggling. He trembled against Hux's lap, and Hux could feel himself stir against the boy. He maintained the tension in the chain as the boy's body went rigid, trying to hold himself away from Hux's arousal without pulling against the chain.

"Now, are you going to behave?" Hux ran his free hand over the boy's bottom, firm under the silky wrap that was his only covering. When the boy didn't answer, Hux lifted the wrap to swat him on his bare bottom. The boy cried out and jerked in surprise, which in turn tugged at his nipples, causing him to sob outright this time. Hux smacked him several more times for good measure, enjoying the thwap and the vivid handprints that stood out against the boy's fair skin. He stopped long enough to caress the marks.

"I said, are you going to behave?"

"Yes!" The boy was crying, his bare shoulders heaving even as he tried not to tug against the painful chains. He had stopped resisting, collapsing fully against Hux, now pressed against Hux's suddenly too-tight trousers.

"Yes, WHAT?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good, now hold still." Hux snaked a hand into his pocket, pulling out a tiny capsule. He snapped the capsule between his thumb and forefinger with a pop-squelch, spreading the gel over his finger. "What are you doing?" Kylo tried to look over his shoulder without moving the rest of his body.

"Hold still. I won't repeat myself." The boy stopped trying to see, merely lying on Hux's lap, crying quietly. Without any warning, Hux forced his finger into Kylo's puckered hole, a lubricated finger thrusting past the initial resistance. The boy was inexperienced, oh yes. Hux would be surprised if anything had ever entered this tight ring. The boy screeched like a wounded loth-cat and tried to pull away from the intrusion, only to be brought up short by Hux's grip on the chain. "Stop, please stop!" he begged. "Please, it hurts!"

"Shhhh, relax," Hux soothed. He kept his finger still, not wanting to tear the boy. Though that might come later tonight. "Shhhhh." He released his grip on the chain to stroke the boy's curls. Slowly, Kylo relaxed as Hux petted him. Hux started moving his finger slowly in and out of Kylo, stroking him gently when he tried to tense up again. He experimented until he found the right spot, and Kylo cried out with a different pitch, his head shooting up. "What are you doing? Stop it!" Hux kept moving his finger to slide over that spot, and Kylo's hips jerked forward involuntarily, his hardness rubbing over Hux's. "No, stop it!" The boy started to struggle again, and Hux grabbed a handful of his hair this time, yanking the boy's neck back painfully as he continued to slide a finger in and out over the boy's sweet spot. Kylo moaned against his will, suddenly thrusting his narrow hips against Hux a final time as his tight hole clenched around Hux's finger and he shuddered and spurted against his wraps in Hux's lap.

"Good boy." Hux smoothed the sweat-dampened curls back from Kylo's face, then seized Kylo's hair, pulling him up to whisper softly in his ear. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you. Soon the only thought left in your head will be how to please me. I'll take you apart, I'll hurt you in ways you can't even imagine. And you will beg me for that and more. And at the end, at the end of it all, when you are so broken you confess you love me, I will sell you to the worst place you can imagine, and you will spend the rest of your life spreading those sweet cheeks in an alley for every disgusting alien cock that wanders by, wondering what you did wrong."

Hux stood, dumping Kylo on the ground. "Now get up and clean yourself up. I have to have a little chat with your hutt, and explain why he is giving you to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted for Niche November non-con on the 9th (and my birthday. ;)
> 
> Thanks to Marc for being such an awesome beta, and drawing the art which inspired this story!
> 
> https://marcsdoodles.tumblr.com/post/154489535044/stilettoren-for-encha%C3%AEn%C3%A9


	2. Negotiation Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux negotiates aggresively with Gorgo the Hutt. Kylo needs his mouth washed out with soap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> (Artwork by Davechicken/Sithofren)

Chapter 2: Negotiation Tactics

Kylo picked himself up and went over to the washbasin and cloths placed discreetly in the corner, his mind in turmoil. That man had hurt him, yes, but it had also felt well, like nothing he had ever experienced before. He had never had anything inside him, ever. And then he had come. He couldn't stop himself. The feeling had been humiliation, pain, and pleasure all combined into an unstoppable lighting-strike. And even without being able to see that man's face, Kylo could almost taste the arrogant pleasure the man had felt in forcing Kylo to come against his will. In hurting and humiliating Kylo. 

Kylo was a good judge of character. He had known never to be alone with one of the guards. Later, he had seen the man leaving a room with one of the female slaves crying within. The guard had been sacked, after Kylo had told Gorgo what he had seen. And the girl had been promptly sold to a whorehouse in Mos Eisley as used goods, unfit for one of Gorgo's exclusive private sales. Kylo had almost regretted what his words had brought upon the girl. But she should have known better than to be lured into a room with Martok. Didn't she know how _wrong_ he was? So it was her fault, not Kylo's, even though he knew what would happen to her when he went straight to Gorgo. But that wasn't Kylo's problem. 

Kylo had also known when one of the servants was buying lower quality food at the market, and pocketing the extra coin. That man, a mere servant without Martok's connections, had been executed when Kylo went to Gorgo again. But the other servants had been extremely selective at the market after that, and the food was much better. 

Yes, Kylo was a good judge of character. And just now Kylo knew that this man had meant every last poisonous word he had whispered in Kylo's ear, tenderly like a lover, before dumping Kylo on the ground. This man was more dangerous to Kylo than Martok had ever been. 

"Hurry up," the man ordered. 

Kylo glared into the mirror, then cleaned his face first. He would not go out there with his eyes puffy and snot running down his face. He would not, could not, let that slimy bastard who called himself his master know how he had been humiliated. Even though the Hutt had probably been watching the entire thing, to ensure that his property's value wasn't lessened. Still. Kylo would put on his best haughty face as if nothing had happened in the room. 

"I said, hurry up," the man ordered. "Are you slow, boy?"

"Apparently, _Sir_ ," Kylo said, "since you keep asking me to hurry up." Without changing his pace at all, Kylo used a second cloth to clean himself under his wrap. Kylo heard a snort from behind him, then felt another stinging swat on his ass.

"Disobedient little whelp." He grabbed Kylo's arm hard enough to bruise, and pulled him away towards the door. 

**********  
Hux

A twi'lek girl kneeling outside the room rose gracefully to lead Hux before Gorgo. She made her obeisance before the corpulent merchant, face in the carpet and hands extended palm down before her until he grunted something in that bestial tongue, presumably bidding her rise. The corpulent hutt was practically enthroned on a dais at the end of an ornate room glittering with gauze curtains and gold trinkets. 

The twi'lek introduced General Hux to "The Illustrious and mighty Gorgo," in Galactic Basic with an accent Hux might have described as musical, had her inability to perfect Basic not been a sign of her inferiority. Fortunately Kylo himself spoke Basic with an acceptable, if not entirely desirable outer rim accent. Naturally a slave from Tatootine couldn't be expected to have the crisp Coruscanti accent that Hux had been forced to perfect. The "illustrious" Hutt waved her away, then motioned for Kylo to approach. Kylo knelt before the Hutt, who spoke to him briefly, before gesturing at Hux. 

Instead of translating for the merchant as Hux had expected, Kylo spoke at length in what appeared to be proficient Huttese, though Hux had heard it was a difficult language for human vocal cords to master. The boy must have considerable oral skills, he mused. Gorgo shook his head, his eyes narrowing to slits, and gestured firmly at Hux. The boy spoke Huttese again, his voice rising and hands clenching into fists. 

Enough. It was clear to Hux what was going on. The boy didn't want to be purchased by Hux? Fortunately he had no say in the matter. "Speak Basic, boy," Hux snapped at him. 

Kylo turned sideways to look at Hux, as though he didn't quite dare turn his back to his present owner. "E chu ta!" 

Hux knew the meaning of that tone well enough, even if he didn't understand the exact words. He backhanded Kylo to the floor. Since the boy was already on his knees on a carpet, there was no risk of damaging the merchandise before he had paid. "I said, speak Basic," he reminded Kylo mildly. 

Gorgo merely laughed, then growled something, and gestured for the boy to translate. As Kylo's attention returned to his owner, Hux slipped his hand into a pocket and palmed a miniature translator device, which he slipped into his ear. Useful devices, though so expensive and prone to breakdowns it was usually better to use a protocol droid when forced to deal with non-humans. 

"... high spirited, as you can see, but the slave is eager for a strong master like yourself to tame him," the hutt rumbled, the translation whispering into Hux's ear a beat later. 

"The boy is disobedient, as you can see," Kylo translated. "But we have many tame slaves who are eager for a strong master like yourself."

Hux kept his face straight as the hutt glared a warning at the boy, then continued. "He is very intelligent and fluent in numerous languages."

"He is not very intelligent but can speak a few languages," Kylo translated in all seriousness. 

"Tell him what I say, or so help me, bukee..." the hutt said with a saccharine smile. "The slave is virgin, of course, but trained in many pleasurable techniques by infamous twi'lek courtesans." The hutt's disgusting tongue lolled out to lick his lips as he leered. "Now settah it, bukee!" he directed Kylo. 

"If you punish me in front of him, you'll prove exactly how disobedient I am," Kylo pointed out in Huttese, grinning ear to ear. He turned to Hux again, "This slave would be a lousy lay." He shook his head in mock sadness. "The illustrious Gorgo regrets showing you this unworthy slave, and suggests that perhaps you would prefer the infamous pleasure techniques of one of our twi'lek courtesans instead?"

As Gorgo finally roared in fury, reaching for some device, Hux intervened. He had no intention of letting that creature discipline his property - especially if the boy really was that skilled. "Let's cut to the chase," Hux said. "I can understand you perfectly well, Gorgo, even though this slave is either very disobedient, or a terrible translator. However, I'm feeling generous. I would be willing to take him off your hands for five thousand credits."

"Five thousand?!? Did you read his summary? The boy could use the Force, if he weren't suppressed by that kyber crystal in his collar."

"That cracked bit of costume jewelry?" Hux asked. "Don't waste my time. I've no interest in lies, and even less in ancient religions. Ten thousand and let's be done with this."

"The boy speaks Huttese and Twi'leki as well as Rodian, and can understand Binary and Shyriiwook. He scored as a genius on the Mon Cal intelligence screening exams."

"Yes, I'm sure his ability with languages will come in handy when he warms my bed. Twenty thousand."

"The starting bid is listed at fifty thousand," the hutt said. "Several more worthy dignitaries have appointments to view him later this week, after which bidding will open officially. If you aren't serious about bidding, stop wasting my time."

"I am deadly serious," Hux said. "And I have no intention of bidding. I am giving you twenty thousand for the boy. And you will take it."

"Or else what?" 

Hux leveled a stare at the hutt. "Do you actually want to find out?"

The hutt blustered a bit more, but it was clear he had no interest in tangling with the First Order. "Twenty thousand. And take the boy off my hands," he finally said. "He's more trouble than he's worth. But if you take off that Force suppressing collar, I can't be responsible for what happens."

"Druk! That stuff about the Force is flootah bantha poodoo," Kylo said. "You don't want me. I will fight you every step of the way. I will never cooperate with anything you want. I will slit your karking throat when you are sleeping if you ever touch me again."

"You're welcome to try. I enjoy a challenge. Though I am less pleased with your vulgarity." Hux pulled a data pad from his pocket, inserted a chip, tapped out a few commands, and popped the chip out. 

"One more thing," the hutt said. "There is the advertising surcharge of twenty-five percent."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You should. The advertising surcharge is for our customers who prefer not to be featured in future ads getting acquainted with our merchandise, since some of our customers value their privacy."

Hux raised one eyebrow. "So essentially you are attempting to blackmail me."

"Certainly not, General. What kind of sleazy merchant do you take me for? Many of our customers are delighted to be featured in tasteful holos, sampling the charms of their newest purchase. We even offer a commemorative video, for a small additional fee. And for bashful customers, well, the advertising surcharge is merely fair compensation for the loss of the additional revenue the footage would have brought."

"No doubt." Hux reinserted the chip into his datapad, tapping a few additional commands. "Twenty-five thousand, then, I believe?" He handed the chip to Kylo, who extended the chip at arm's length, clearly wary of approaching his former master. 

"A cloak for my new slave then, and we'll be on our way."

"A cloak? He's already dressed. If you want more than the clothes on his back, you will have to buy them."

"Don't try my patience any more than you have," Hux advised. 

The hutt growled some more, but evidently recognized when to cut his losses to get rid of his irksome guest. He summoned the twi'lek with a plain black cloak as he inserted Hux's chip into his own datapad, then grunted in satisfaction at the balance. 

"Don't get up. We can see ourselves out." Hux grabbed Kylo's arm again, tugging him in the direction of the door.

"See them out, Naia!" The twi'lek trailed after them in response to the hutt's command, as Hux tugged Kylo through the hallways. 

"I need to get some of my stuff." The boy yanked against Hux's hold, trying to get free. "Please!"

"No time." Why was the boy so desperate to pick up some odds and ends anyway? Hux manhandled the boy towards the door out of the hutt's building. He stopped at the doorway only long enough to put the cloak on Kylo, drawing the hood up over his head before grabbing his arm again. The boy tried to tug away again. "Naia, would you tell Gavin... tell him..."

"I will."

Just then Hux heard a bellow of outrage from within the hutt's building. "Move." He yanked Kylo out of the doorway, into a fast walk. 

"What did you do?" the boy asked. 

"Inserted a virus that transferred all his money to a First Order account, wiped his data, and took down his security."

"What, why?" The boy was starting to resist in earnest, pulling against Hux's grip and trying to dig his heels in against Hux's pull. "Let go of me! Something's wrong! Please, I have to go back!"

Hux tightened his grip. "Because he's a criminal who presumed to sell humans. Furthermore, he dared threaten me. Brace yourself."

The boy stared at him. "What?" Suddenly the boy screamed, clutching at his head. His eyes rolled up, and he started to collapse. Hux grabbed the boy's waist to hold him up. His waist was so narrow, Hux had a moment to think. 

Then an explosion lit up the sky behind them, followed a beat later by a deafening boom, a billowing cloud of smoke, and a rain of debris that ended just short of them. Hux didn't even flinch. 

Half a squad of stormtroopers hustled up. The other half should already be in place securing the perimeter of Gorgo's building. The squad leader directed two of his men to take the boy out of Hux's arms, then reported that everything was proceeding as planned. "No survivors, Sir."

"Good work. Secure the boy on the ship. We're done here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update this at least once a week. Comments definitely motivate me to write faster. ;)


	3. Cuffed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's medical exam goes really, REALLY well, and he gets rewarded accordingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Artwork by Davechicken/Sithofren)
> 
> TW for non-con/dub-con and physical discipline.

Chapter 3: Cuffed Up

Kylo woke up disoriented. He was in an unfamiliar bed in a small room. The last thing he remembered was... that man. The man had jammed his finger up Kylo's ass, and Kylo didn't even know his name, for druk's sake. He was also naked now, save for his nipple rings, and the chain connecting them. Had that man undressed him? The cuffs on his wrists and ankles had been removed as well, though he still wore the collar. 

"I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Kylo blinked, focusing on a gray-haired man next to the bed, no one he had ever seen before. "I'm Doctor Solusar. General Hux asked me to monitor you until you woke and give you a full medical exam."

"General Hux?"

"The General of the First Order. I believe he brought you here from Tatooine. I'm going to run a few scans and take some samples. Hold still."

Kylo nodded mutely. A lot of what the doctor did was familiar to Kylo. There was no sense resisting things like this that didn't hurt. The doctor used what must be a portable version of the scanner Kylo had seen before at Gorgo's to check Kylo's temperature, blood pressure, heart rhythm, and lungs, pronouncing everything normal. 

The doctor went a step further, however, swirling a long-handled swab inside his mouth, then putting it into a tube. Kylo didn't remember having that done before. Though he didn't actually remember much about his first days at Gorgo's, other than searing pain in his head, and crying for someone not to leave him. 

"Lie down." The doctor folded the sheet back to bare Kylo from the waist down. Kylo squirmed back up the bed, pushing the sheet down to cover himself.

"What are you doing?!?" 

"Look, son, you don't have anything I haven't seen before. I need to get a swab from there as well, to be sure you're healthy. General's orders. Lie back down, and this will be over quickly. Otherwise I will have to call a few stormtroopers to hold you down. Don't be difficult." He had Kylo spread his legs, then inserted another swab inside him. While it was a bit uncomfortable, it was at least over quickly. He then examined Kylo's privates in a brisk, impersonal manner, before pulling the sheet back down to cover Kylo. "Everything looks fine so far. Now, how many partners have you had?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Don't play coy, son. You're a whore from Tatooine. How many men have fucked you? We don't need any nasty diseases on this ship."

Kylo glared at him. "Hundreds. And I'm pretty sure I have Bothan Nether Rot. I'm definitely starting to itch down there."

"Answer my question, son. Don't make me tell the general you're being difficult."

"You can go kriff yourself. And tell your precious general to kriff off too. How about you and he just go off and kriff each other and let me go!"

"Alright, son. If that's the way you want to play it, I think we're done here." The doctor packed up his tools and headed towards the door. 

Kylo got up, though he still held the sheet in front of himself. "Wait, so what am I supposed to do?"

"I'd imagine you're going to wait here for General Hux. You might want to rethink that attitude before the general gets back, son."

Kylo might only have this one chance to escape. What if the doctor locked him in? And he would have a better shot at getting away from the doctor than from this General Hux, who had already proved stronger than Kylo. Kylo charged for the door, knocking the elderly doctor aside. 

He heard the doctor cry out, but kept going. Outside the small room, however, he found two men standing guard in white armor. 

Stormtroopers! 

Kylo barreled forward. He was quick with long legs, and had surprised them. If he could stay ahead long enough to get out of this place - wherever it was - he might be able to find his way back to Gorgo's. Maybe he could sneak in and get Gavin. Maybe - 

"Oof!" Kylo was knocked down and a heavy body landed on top of him, knocking the air out of his lungs. "Get off!" he gasped. He was squashed some more as the person on top of him moved around, then his hands were wrenched behind his back and some sort of heavy cuffs closed hard on his wrists. The stormtrooper hauled him up by his cuffed wrists. "Ouch!" 

The stormtrooper led him back to his room, and shoved him in. With his hands cuffed behind his back he was not able to catch himself, and stumbled down again, whacking his face on the floor. 

He heard the door slam shut behind him, and a click-thump as the door was locked. Then the lights went off, leaving him handcuffed alone in the dark, bruised, naked, and on the floor. 

************

Hux

"He did what?" Hux was signing requisition forms in his office. He could hardly believe what he heard, when one of the stormtroopers guarding the boy commed him. 

"Sir, he knocked the doctor down and tried to escape. Doctor Solusar thinks his arm may be broken. TN-7368 helped the doctor while I cuffed the prisoner and got him back in his room." 

"I see." Hux pinched the bridge of his nose, since one was there to see. "Was the boy hurt as well when he attempted to escape?"

"Nothing major, Sir. Possibly some bumps and scrapes. I did toss him back in his cell and cut off the lights. I left him cuffed as well, Sir."

"Yes, quite properly. Well done, HT-8269. Thank you for informing me. Remain on guard until your replacements arrive. Escort the boy to the 'fresher if necessary but don't engage with him otherwise." 

Unbelievable. Hux had chosen Doctor Solusar to examine Kylo, because he was certain the doctor would be discrete, and would never grope the boy. It hadn't even occurred to him that Kylo might hurt the elderly doctor. Perhaps a day cuffed in the dark with no food would improve his attitude. 

By the time Hux got off work, he had confirmed that the doctor's arm was broken. He stalked back to his quarters. Everything was silent now, but the stormtroopers on duty told Hux that Kylo had been kicking the door and yelling on and off. 

Hux dismissed them. The boy didn't need guards now that Hux was back. He opened the door and flicked on the light. Kylo flinched as the bright light hit his eyes. The boy was on the floor, sitting with his back wedged into a corner, his knees drawn up to hide his nudity. 

Hux grabbed the boy's arm, hauling him to his feet without giving his eyes a chance to adjust, and shoved him along to his room. He pushed Kylo so he fell face first onto the bed. Kylo flailed as he tried to roll over with his hands cuffed behind his back. 

"Kneel up against the headboard."

"Why?"

"Because I gave you an order." After a brief hesitation the boy obeyed, kneeling so he faced the wall. Meanwhile Hux took a different pair of cuffs out of his bedside table. He undid the regulation cuffs used by the stormtroopers, but quickly locked on a pair of matte black cuffs designed precisely to fit the boy's slender wrists. The boy's wrists were scraped raw from the stormtrooper's tight cuffs. Good, Hux thought savagely, even though he knew the cuffs he had just put on had been designed to be more comfortable for the boy. 

Hux stretched Kylo's right arm out, touching the cuff to one of the little seemingly decorative circles in the wall to the right side high above the headboard. The cuff locked on with a little click, binding Kylo's arm in place. 

Only now did Kylo seem to realize what was happening. He began struggling and squirming as Hux went for his other wrist. Hux slammed him into the wall, using his own body to hold the boy in place as he captured his left wrist as well, stretching that arm out to click it to the wall so the boy was spreadeagled, the side of his face pressed into the wall. 

"Let me go!" Kylo tugged at the cuffs, which had to hurt his abraded wrists, but the magnetic locks held him firmly in place. Hux undid his belt buckle, sliding the leather off slowly through his belt loops so Kylo could hear it. "W-what are you doing? I didn't mean to knock that doctor down. It was an accident! Let me go!"

Hux doubled over his belt, snapping the leather to make the boy jump, jerking his arms against the cuffs again. "You broke Doctor Solusar's arm. He's a good friend of mine, by the by."

Kylo bit his lip. "He called me a whore, and asked how many men had fucked me!"

"I did mention I had bought you on Tatooine. Possibly I gave him the wrong impression. Though perhaps there isn't much difference between a whore and a slave, except that a slave is normally a longer term investment. Normally. I believe you also suggested he and I go off and, what was it, 'kriff each other?' "

Kylo started to answer, a defiant look on his face, but Hux brought the belt cracking down on his bottom. The boy yelped, then started cursing at Hux in what appeared to be a wide variety of languages. His cursing turned to shrieking as Hux kept using the belt on him. Hux laid stripes across his upper back and shoulders, bottom, and thighs. The boy's skin turned a sweet shade of red, and his delectable butt wriggled as he struggled. Hux kept going until his arm hurt, and the boy's cries had turned to pathetic begging. 

"Please stop, please, please!"

"Please stop, _what?_ " Hux corrected, striking the tender flesh just under the boy's bottom. 

Kylo cried out again. "Please stop, Sir!"

"Not quite. Try again." Hux let Kylo have another taste of the belt, right down the crack of his sweet little bottom. 

"Please stop...General?" Kylo was slumped in his bonds, his chest heaving with sobs. 

"Is that how a slave addresses his owner? You should know better." Hux laid the belt on again underhanded between the boy's legs. Perhaps the belt caught the boy's testicles, as he screamed louder than before. 

"Please stop, m-master!"

Hux tapped his butt lightly with the belt, amused as Kylo tensed up at the contact. "Are you going to misbehave like that again, slave?"

"No, Master!"

"Good boy." Hux dropped the belt to pat him gently on the butt, squeezing his cheek as the boy flinched away. No doubt it hurt. "Hmm, I should clean those marks. This may sting a bit."

Hux went to the fresher to get a washcloth, coating it with an evaporating cleanser which doubled as a disinfecting gel. Perhaps it wasn't really necessary, since he hadn't drawn blood, but the boy could use a wash, and this gave him an excuse to check out his property. Back in the bedroom, he started cleaning Kylo from the shoulders down. The boy hissed as the washcloth scraped over his marks, and the gel stung, but didn't otherwise object. 

Hux put his arms around Kylo to clean his front, shushing the boy when he stiffened and tried to pull away. His free hand roamed over the flat planes of the boy's belly as his washcloth roamed even lower. Kylo pulled away from that touch, but his withdrawal shoved his backside against Hux's hardening member, and the boy froze. 

Hux pulled away from that temptation to slowly clean the boy's legs, getting closer and closer to his backside. Finally he ran the washcloth over the boy's bottom, pressing a little harder than necessary. He wasn't going to take the boy until he got the results of the medical exam, but that didn't mean he couldn't play. 

Hux ran the washcloth over the boy's bottom, tracing the reddening marks he left. He ran the washcloth down the boy's crack, from the top down to his testicles, cleaning him thoroughly, as Kylo squirmed. 

"Clean enough to eat off of," Hux said. "In fact..." 

******************  
Kylo

"Clean enough to eat off of," the man said. "In fact..." 

He bent down, grabbing Kylo hard by the hips, and licked a teasing line along one of the welts on his ass. 

"Ouch! What the druk?" Kylo tried to jerk away. "That's disgusting!"

The man stopped licking long enough to smack Kylo on the ass, not really hard, but it still stung after the belt. "You really are the most prudish sex slave in the Galaxy." The general - Hux? - bent down, gripping Kylo's cheeks with both hands to spread him open. He licked a slow stripe up along Kylo's crack. 

"Tried a lot of sex slaves, have you?" Kylo snarked. The licking stung a bit over his marks, and it was all kinds of gross, Kylo thought. But it was also hot, and wet, and felt kind of amazing, even better than the finger in his ass the other day. Not that he would ever admit it. 

Hux's tongue swirled around his hole - "No, stop! Ahhh, kriff!" Kylo said, as Hux's tongue teased into his hole, slipping in and out. It really shouldn't be so exciting. But Kylo could no more stop his treacherous cock from hardening than he could stop a moan from escaping his lips. 

"Good boy," Hux said, stopping for a moment. "You like that?" He slipped one hand across Kylo's hip to grab his cock. His hand tightened roughly on Kylo's cock as his tongue started spearing back in and out. 

"Don't... stop..." Kylo said, even as he thrust into Hux's hand despite himself. His hips jerked between the hand stroking his cock, and the tongue thrusting into his hole now.

Hux's hand was too tight, almost painful, but Kylo was close to the edge in no time, between Hux's hand and his tongue. He was panting and shaking, his balls drawing up close to his body, when Hux abruptly let go, his tongue pulling out of Kylo too. 

"Uh... what? Why'd you stop?" Kylo could have kicked himself for asking, for admitting he wanted Hux to finish what he'd started. 

"Because you're being punished, remember?" Kylo could hear Hux spit into his hand, and then hear what sounded like skin on skin. Kylo could picture Hux's hand moving hard and fast over his own cock, instead of Kylo's, and almost groaned in frustration. 

Hux groaned suddenly, and the sounds from behind Kylo stopped. Kylo had almost expected Hux to come on his back, so was pleased when he didn't. Until Hux reached around Kylo again, smearing a handful of wet come across his chest. Hux toyed with his nipples until they ached, tugging on the chain connecting his nipple rings as well, and then ran a hand down his belly. He stroked Kylo's cock back to hardness, then reached down to cup his balls, squeezing hard as Kylo yelped. 

"I'm going to get ready for bed. You're going to kneel here all night, with your hands cuffed, to think about your behavior. You'd better hold still and keep quiet too, since if you wake me up I might just decide to take that tight little ass with no more lubricant than what's already there now. Sleep tight, Kylo."

Hux went to the 'fresher, but left the door open. Kylo could hear the sounds of the shower running, then Hux brushing his teeth. Meanwhile Kylo was on his knees, cuffed to the wall, smelling Hux's come smeared across his chest every time he took a breath, with his cock achingly hard and no way to take care of it. _Bastard_ , he thought. 

Hux came back in, pulled on a pair of boxers, and climbed into bed. He wrapped one hand loosely around Kylo's ankle, and seemed to fall asleep almost instantly. Kylo was awake for a long time.


	4. Compromising Positions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Kylo submitting to Hux?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> (Artwork by Davechicken/Sithofren)
> 
> TW: for dub-con, non-graphic violence.

Chapter 4: Compromising Positions

Hux woke up before Kylo the next morning. Kylo was right where he had left him, kneeling up against the headboard with his hands cuffed above his head. His naked body was shivering - Hux had ensured the room was decidedly chilly last night to be positive the lesson sank in. 

Hux put trousers on, used his data pad to order breakfast, then touched Kylo's shoulder to wake him up. The boy started, then was still. "I'm going to undo one of your arms at a time. Don't fight me," Hux said. Kylo nodded. 

Hux started with the boy's left wrist, touching the special cuffs that were keyed only to his fingerprints, like his blaster. The cuff clicked loose from the wall, and Hux caught Kylo's arm as it fell. "Easy," he said. Hux rubbed Kylo's arm until the muscle spasms passed, then did the same for his right arm, before clicking the cuffs to bind the boy's wrists together behind his back. 

Hux helped him off the bed. "Do you need the 'fresher?" 

Kylo looked down, not meeting Hux's gaze. "Yes, Master." Hux frowned. He hoped the boy hadn't broken so easily. He wanted his new toy to hold his interest for longer than a day. But perhaps Kylo was only exhausted. Hux had woken a few times during the night, to hear Kylo crying quietly, though the noises had stopped quickly when Hux had stirred. Perhaps he would recover his spirit after a brief nap. 

Hux escorted Kylo to the 'fresher, where he used the facilities himself, then had to help the boy relieve himself to avoid a mess. Hux shook him dry, then washed his hands. "May I have a shower?" the boy asked. 

"Perhaps after breakfast, if you behave." Kylo nodded. Hux did at least use a washcloth to clean the dried white swirls off the boy's chest, since he was behaving so well. Hux heard the sound of someone at his door, and had Kylo wait in his bedroom until the petty officer had set the table for breakfast. Later he might have Kylo do that, but not today. 

Hux led Kylo through the living room to the small eat-in kitchen, which was all glossy black and stainless steel, with sparkling black countertops that reminded Hux of the endless void surrounding his ship. Hux did appreciate the small luxury of his kitchen, though admittedly he usually was too busy to cook his own meals. Today he had ordered assorted finger foods, small triangles of buttered, perfectly done toast (he was known to be exacting in his standards), various and sundry sweet berries interspersed with tart citrus and aurilian slices, tiny cheese pastries in a flaky crust, and other delicacies to ensure his slave ate. 

Not that Hux had much doubt the boy would eat. At his age, Kylo had to be starving after a day without any food. Oh yes, he would eat - if his pride permitted it. 

Hux sat at the small table, and pointed at a spot on the floor beside his seat. "Kneel."

The boy flushed red, shaking his head. "Come on, I'm behaving, there's no reason to -"

"The reason is that you are mine, and I gave you an order. You aren't actually behaving if you don't obey my orders. If you want to eat, you will kneel."

Kylo looked like he would refuse, but just then his stomach let out a loud grumble. The boy sank carefully to his knees where Hux had indicated, though his glare promised, 'Later.' Good. 

Hux ran his hand over Kylo's hair, before selecting a sliver of toast. He held the toast down to Kylo's lips for him to eat. The boy hesitated before taking it neatly from Hux's hand with his mouth, careful not to let his lips touch Hux's fingers. Hux fed him some berries and aurilian slices. He enjoyed watching Kylo's even white teeth crunching the crisp slices of aurilian fruit. Kylo was behaving so well. Hux held his mug of black caf down for the boy to drink as well. Kylo took a cautious sip, then grimaced, his nose wrinkling up. "Swallow it," Hux warned, not wanting Kylo to spit the mouthful all over the floor. "Kriff, that's vile. What the chubba _is_ that?"

Hux let out a surprised laugh. "You haven't had caf before? Here, try this." He let Kylo have a long drink of almakian apple juice instead to get the taste out of his mouth. 

"No. That's much better though. It's pretty good. What is it?" Hux kept feeding him tidbits, in between eating himself, and glancing at his datapad. The boy seemed more relaxed about being fed by hand after the caf incident. It probably helped that Hux's full attention wasn't on him as well. 

When Kylo seemed to be getting full, Hux brought his empty hand down to Kylo's mouth. The boy shot him a puzzled glance. "Clean my fingers, boy," Hux ordered. Kylo's eyes narrowed in resentment, but he begrudgingly gave Hux's fingers a few licks.  
"Not like that. Take my fingers in your mouth. Suck on them." Kylo obeyed, taking one of Hux's fingers into his mouth. He sucked on it at first, then swirled his tongue around the tip of Hux's finger. Either he was a natural, Hux thought, or the hutt hadn't been entirely lying about the boy's training. Just then, Kylo bit down on the tip of his finger. Hard. "Just in case you were getting any ideas." He smirked at Hux. 

Hux pulled his hand away, and struck Kylo across the face. "Get up, boy." He hauled Kylo to his feet and marched him over to the fresher. "Since you behaved yourself for _most_ of breakfast, I'll let you have a shower."

Hux let the water warm up while he undressed. "Get in," he ordered Kylo. 

"Are you going to uncuff me so I can get clean?"

"Not until you can behave like a civilized human being," Hux said, pushing Kylo into the large shower enclosure and joining him. He took the opportunity to look Kylo up and down, assessing all of his property. He hadn't gotten a complete view before. Kylo was reasonably endowed, his member as pretty as the rest of him, Hux thought. Kylo was blushing red as Hux looked him over, the color flushing even onto his chest. 

"I can wash myself," Kylo insisted. 

"But I'm looking forward to it," Hux countered. "And you need to get accustomed to my touch." He took the soap, and started washing the boy. His apparent fragility actually disguised lean, willowy strength, Hux realized. "You're stronger than you look," he commented. "The hutt had you exercise?"

"We all had to keep in shape. I... dance." Kylo answered. 

"I'd like to see that sometime," Hux said. Kylo smiled slightly then looked away. Hux ran his soapy hands across Kylo's collarbones, then slid them down the boy's chest, his hands flat against the boy while his thumbs caressed Kylo's nipples. Kylo caught his breath but didn't resist or protest. Perhaps he was learning. 

Hux's hands ran down the plane of Kylo's belly, then around his sides. He pulled Kylo against him, while running his hands up the boy's back, under his cuffed arms. Kylo was rigid in his grasp, not pulling away, but not melting against Hux either. 

Hux shifted his hands to clean Kylo's shoulders and arms, then got some more soap on his hands before sliding his hands slowly down Kylo's sides to caress his bottom

"No..." Kylo's voice was small. 

"Shhh, I'm just cleaning you." Hux kept rubbing Kylo's bottom gently, being careful of the marks from last night. Then he brought his hands to Kylo's shoulders, pushing him gently away so he could soap the boy's front. As Kylo opened his mouth to protest, Hux shushed him again, continuing to stroke the boy's penis, before gently cleaning his testicles. 

Before Kylo could pull away, Hux stopped, and stepped to one side so the shower could rinse Kylo. "Let's get all the soap off," he said, pretending he didn't notice either the boy's shiver of relief, or how Kylo's body had been stiffening under Hux's touch. Hux bent down to soap Kylo's legs and feet, then had him turn around in the spray to make sure all the soap was off. 

Hux pressed gently on Kylo's shoulders, urging him to kneel. The boy threw him a wide-eyed look, though he didn't resist Hux's urging, going down to his knees. Hux could see him shaking slightly, even in the warm shower. 

"Easy, boy," Hux said. "I'm just cleaning your hair." Kylo nodded, his gaze locked on his feet, after a startled look at Hux. Hux's body hadn't been immune to touching Kylo either, and his erection was close to Kylo's face. 

Hux squirted a generous amount of shampoo into his hand. The boy had a _lot_ of hair, which was now rather tangled. "Close your eyes," Hux advised, before working the shampoo through Kylo's hair. Hux used his fingers to ease out the worst tangles. As he worked on the boy's hair, Kylo gradually relaxed, his rigid shoulders slumping. 

Hux could feel the boy's warm breath against his thigh, distracting him as he finished Kylo's hair. "Keep your eyes shut," he warned again, as he grabbed the shower head from its mount, bringing it down closer to Kylo's head. He ran his fingers through the boy's hair to get all the suds out as the water streamed down on Kylo's bent head. 

"There, I think you're done. Stay there while I get clean," he ordered. He cleaned himself slowly, running his soapy hands over his own body, sensing Kylo sneaking peeks when he thought Hux wasn't looking. Hux normally didn't take long at all to clean his hair, short as it was, but he drew the process out today, tilting his head back, closing his eyes, and stretching his body out to let Kylo look his fill. Mid-stretch Hux opened his eyes to catch Kylo staring at his erection. "Like what you see?" 

"What? No! I wasn't, er, looking at, uh, you!"

"I could have sworn I told you never to lie to me, boy. Care to give me an honest answer?"

"I wasn't looking at you," Kylo repeated. "Can I get out now?" His voice was sullen. 

"Fortunately for me, I think you've earned yourself another lesson in manners," Hux said. "Do you know how to please a man with your mouth?" 

"You put that thing anywhere near my mouth and it's getting bitten off." Kylo started to scramble off his knees, but with his feet wet and his hands cuffed behind his back, he lost his balance. Hux grabbed him before he could fall. 

"I take it that's a 'no.' " Hux turned Kylo and shoved him up against the shower wall. "I'm not in the mood to fight with you or threaten you. Here's what we're going to do. You're going to hold still and let me do as I like, and I'm not going to punish you for your attitude. One time pass. Deal?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Whatever I want. Do you need the details?"

Hux took the boy's silence as assent. He grabbed a bottle of lube he kept in the shower, and smoothed it over his length, before moving against Kylo, his cock pressing against the boy's buttocks. Hux nuzzled at the boy's neck, nipping him to elicit a yelp, before whispering in his ear. "I'm just going to slide between your thighs. All you have to do is keep your legs nice and tight. If you can't do that, I'll assume you'd prefer it up your ass. Your call."

The boy nodded shakily. "Good boy." Hux put a hand on the side of Kylo's neck, squeezing for a moment before letting go. He pressed in between Kylo's thighs, pushing his hips against the boy's tight bottom for a moment, just enjoying the feel and imagining how good it would be to finally push inside him, before slapping Kylo's thigh. "Tighter," he ordered. Kylo obeyed. 

Hux began moving his hips against the boy, enjoying the perfect friction between his smooth thighs. He reached around to wrap his hand around Kylo, gentler than he had last night. He stroked the boy in sync with his thrusts, until Kylo was moaning softly and moving against Hux as well. 

Hux kept bumping into the boy's cuffed hands though, and he imagined that hurt the boy's scraped wrists. Perhaps this would be a good test as well. He used his free hand to unfasten the cuffs from each other. "Hands on the wall," he told Kylo, holding off on stroking Kylo to see if the boy would obey. If not, the boy couldn't do any harm pressed against the shower wall, and there were several points here he could cuff Kylo to if he had to. It would be interesting though to see if he would obey on his own. After a pause, Kylo moved to press his palms against the wall on other side of his hips. 

"Such a good boy," Hux purred. He kept stroking Kylo while pushing in and out between the boy's thighs. He could feel Kylo's body shaking with need. "Do you want me to stop?" When Kylo didn't answer, Hux stopped moving his hand. 

"Please...?" The boy barely whispered. 

"Please _what_?" 

"Please...Sir?"

Hux thought about pushing Kylo further, but he was being so sweet and pliant. Hux started stroking Kylo again while moving against him. Kylo came first, his member jumping in Hux's fist as he whimpered. Hux's own release hit him quickly upon hearing the delicious sounds the boy made. Hux stayed pressed up against Kylo a while longer, enjoying his lithe softness. Finally he turned Kylo around and washed their mutual exertions off before pushing Kylo gently out of the shower. He toweled Kylo off while enjoying the view. The boy wouldn't meet his gaze. "Turn around, hands behind your back," Hux ordered him. "I'll be back this evening. The 'troopers will take you to the 'fresher if you need it, but otherwise you'll stay in your room until I get back."

"Wait! Can you leave my hands free, so I can at least use the 'fresher by myself? Some of the 'troopers were getting, uh, handsy, yesterday."

Hux's voice went dangerously cold. "Which 'troopers did that?"

"How should I know? It's not like they introduced themselves before they started touching me. Why would you even care who did it?"

Hux didn't answer the boy's question. "I will take care of that. It won't happen again. Alright, put your hands together in front." Hux locked the cuffs together in front of the boy this time. 

"Uhm, thanks." 

Hux pushed him gently out of the 'fresher, through the living room, and into the small room where Kylo had woken up the other day. "Do you want the lights out so you can sleep? I imagine you didn't sleep much last night. 

"Um, yes. Thanks." Kylo laid down on the small bed, and Hux pulled a blanket over him. 

"I'll be back for dinner. Do try to behave."

Hux called for a pair of stormtroopers to guard the boy, giving them strict instructions not to touch him unless absolutely necessary, under pain of reconditioning. He got ready for the day while they were on their way. Then he had the 'troopers who guarded Kylo the day before assemble in their barracks. 

He stood before them with his hands clasped behind his back. "Which of you inappropriately touched the prisoner you were guarding yesterday?" he asked calmly. There was a bit of shuffling and sideways glances, then two 'troopers came forward. "Take your armor off," he ordered. 

While they peeled their armor off piece by piece, laying it on their bunks, he addressed the rest of the stormtroopers. "And which of you knew about them laying hands on the prisoner, and failed to stop them or report it later?" Three more stormtroopers came forward. 

"Those of you who failed to act are going to administer punishment to those who actually laid hands on my property." Hux ordered the former to beat the latter past unconsciousness, then clean their blood from the floor and walls. He told them to leave the bloodstained bedding on the bunks. He had no doubt this story would spread around the ship. For the next year any mysterious stains on the stormtroopers' bedding when it came back from being freshly laundered would start new rumors about what happened to stormtroopers who made free with the general's belongings. The remaining 'troopers who had guarded Kylo had the privilege of dragging their hapless comrades off to reconditioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to have 2-3 more scenes, and didn't get my typical final polishing, because my father fell and broke his hip and had to have surgery yesterday. :(. So my apologies for omissions or errors. I figured I would post what I had for my typical Monday update, and add the missing scenes to the next chapter, or possibly add an additional update this week. 
> 
> You will be getting some hints about Kylo's background in the missing scenes. ;)


	5. Beneficial Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo plays along...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>     
> (Artwork by Davechicken/Sithofren)

Chapter 5: Beneficial Surrender

Hux spent the rest of the day on the bridge, then met the injured doctor for lunch. Doctor Solusar already had a cast - on his left arm, fortunately. "Damn plasto-cast itches like crazy. No wonder the 'troopers complain."

"My apologies, Janus," Hux said. "I've already punished the boy."

"What was he thinking, anyway? Honestly, what were _you_ thinking, bringing a whore on board? Those kind of shenanigans are for leave, not onboard ship, even if you are a general. What kind of example are you setting for your crew?"

Hux met the doctor's eyes with a cool gaze. "Stick to medicine, Doctor. He's a slave, not a whore. That's why he was trying to escape."

The doctor paused for a minute. "He's practically a child, Hux. This isn't right. Look, let me track down his parents, and I'll take him back."

"He's nineteen, _doctor,_ and according to his records, he's an orphan found in the desert on Tatooine."

"And you believe that? Slavers certainly won't admit to stealing a child. At the least we can put him down on a decent world with a credit chit and be done with this matter."

"No. Now do you have his medical results?"

"This isn't like you, Hux. What's going on? Who is the boy?"

Hux narrowed his eyes. "The medical results, Doctor?"

Doctor Solusar shook his head. "Surprisingly healthy, for an orphan. Immunizations all up to date, no mineral deficiencies. There are some oddities in his blood work, though. Nothing dangerous to anyone on this ship, or I would have let you know right away, of course. But decidedly off. I'm running further tests."

Hux nodded. "And the rest?"

"Now, the samples I took have to be cultured to check for diseases. That will be another few days. Time enough to change your mind, General. Before you do something you can't undo. It's not too late."

"Let me know the results as soon as you have them." Hux rose to leave, waving the doctor to sit back down as he began to get up. "Sit down, Janus. Lord knows you've earned a rest. You must be the oldest person still serving in the fleet."

"Hah!" Janus snorted, but sat back down. "We can't all be the youngest general in the First Order. But I mean it, Hux. Let the kid go. You know this isn't right."

"I can't do that, Janus. Rest, recover... and stop speculating about the boy." Hux gave the doctor a brusque nod and headed back for the bridge. 

During an uneventful shift, Hux ordered some items from the commissary to be delivered to his quarters. He thought about delegating that task to Lieutenant Mitaka, as being beneath a general's notice. But he did not want to encourage gossip about the boy. Nor was it quite appropriate to have anyone else picking out intimate apparel for his slave. After that he choose the menu for his evening meal. Then Hux headed back to his quarters at the end of his shift. He made sure to stay just late enough past the shift change that no eyebrows were raised when he left. 

When he got there, the stormtroopers reported nothing of particular interest. The boy had used the fresher a few times, under supervision, had some water, had requested - and been denied - food, and had generally obeyed their commands. Oh, and a package had been delivered and was waiting on the coffee table. Hux took their report without comment and dismissed them.

********

Kylo

Kylo was lying in his small bed, bored, hungry, and alone. At least his hands were cuffed in front of him today, even if his wrists still hurt. He started as someone swung the door open. The 'troopers hadn't touched him today, as Hux had promised. He had needed to bang against the door to get their attention a few times when he had to use the 'fresher, though. Otherwise the 'troopers had left him alone, and certainly hadn't opened the door unprompted, much less left it unlocked. (He had checked.)

But now, someone had unlocked the door, opened it, and then.... nothing. Huh. Kylo got up and peeked out the door. He saw the back of someone's head, sitting on the couch. His "master", judging by the red hair. Was this a test? And what was the right or wrong thing to do? It didn't feel like a trap, anyway. Plus he was starving, having had nothing to eat since breakfast. Kylo left the small room where he had been trapped all day. 

He skirted around the couch, keeping his distance from Hux. "Can I have something to eat? Please," he added at Hux's stern look. 

"Good evening, Kylo. How are you?"

"Um. Fine. Hungry." What was this, social hour for slaves? Was he just supposed to chat with his captor as if anything about this situation was normal?

"My day was fine too. Thanks for asking. Sit down." Hux patted the couch next to himself. Kylo took a seat a little further away than where Hux had indicated, though not all the way at the far end of the couch. He didn't want to provoke Hux to violence. Not over where he sat down on the couch, anyway. 

"I brought you some things," Hux said. He opened the box and pulled out a toothbrush, comb, hairbrush, razor, and then a pile of clothes at the bottom, though Kylo couldn't tell what they were, other than a lot of black silky things mixed with a few red. 

Kylo bit his lip. This man was seriously intending to keep him, then. To force him to stay here. Wherever here was. "Of course I can't trust you with the razor yet. But I'm happy to help you with that. Don't you have something to say?"

He was expecting _thanks_? Kylo stared at him. "I don't want to stay here with you. Why would you even want me? Just let me go and I can walk back to Gorgo's."

"Walk back? Where do you even think you are?"

"I don't know! None of those 'troopers would even talk to me."

"On my orders. You're on a Star Destroyer, the Finalizer. Unless you can breathe vacuum or fly a Tie-Fighter you're not going anywhere. And this is my ship, down to the last bolt. If you want to eat my food, sleep in a bed, and keep breathing the air on my ship, you'd better start showing a little gratitude."

Just then a tone sounded from the door. Hux got up, but grabbed something from the pile of clothes and tossed it in Kylo's lap. "Put that on," he ordered. 

Kylo briefly considered trying to get away. But at the moment he was still naked, his hands were still cuffed, and it would be at least two against one. But maybe he would get a better chance later, if Hux started trusting him more. He had flown different ships in video games at Gorgo's. How hard could it be to fly a TIE-fighter, if he could figure out how to get to one without being recaptured? Kylo pulled on the clothing Hux had thrown him. It was only a pair of silky black shorts. Better than nothing, Kylo thought. Definitely better than being naked - and feeling the other man's hungry gaze all over him. Well, his eyes were cold...but he _felt_ hungry to Kylo.

As Kylo pulled on the shorts, Hux tapped the panel to open the door, and another black-uniformed officer wheeled in a cart. The man transferred what looked to Kylo like a veritable feast to the small table, set the table as well, then pushed the cart aside, though Kylo noticed a few items remained on the cart. He opened a bottle of wine as well, showed it to Hux, and Hux nodded approval, before dismissing him. 

Hux gestured Kylo over abruptly, then pointed to the floor next to his chair. Kylo felt his cheeks heat. He wasn't some tame Kowakian monkey-lizard. But if he wanted Hux to trust him, he needed to be obedient. And the dinner looked - and smelled - incredible. Kylo dropped to his knees where Hux had indicated. He tried to mask any hints of rebellion, though he wasn't sure how well he succeeded, given the quirk to Hux's lips. 

"Good boy," Hux said. He stroked Kylo's hair, his hand lingering. Kylo made himself tolerate the touch without jerking away, though he refused to meet Hux's eyes. 

Hux ate his dinner first, forcing Kylo to wait on his knees, getting increasingly hungry. He thought about asking for something to eat, but didn't want to give Hux any more satisfaction than he already had. Hux lingered over his wine as well. 

Finally Hux wiped his mouth, folded up his napkin, and reached down to offer Kylo a small bit of meat on his fork. Kylo sealed his lips around Hux's fork to slide the food off, closing his eyes in enjoyment - kriff, that was delicious, still warm, and sweet and spicy at the same time. "You like that, boy?" Kylo nodded. 

"Would you like some more?" 

Kylo bit back a nasty retort, and made himself nod again. "Sorry, I didn't quite hear you." 

Obedience, Kylo reminded himself. "Yes, please... Master." 

Hux stroked his hair again. Kylo forced himself to lean into the touch, rubbing against Hux's hand. "Very good," Hux purred. He fed Kylo more of the tangy bits of meat, interspersed with little bites of vegetables, until Kylo was no longer ravenous. 

"You've got a little bit near your mouth. Hold still." Hux rubbed his thumb near the side of Kylo's mouth, ostensibly cleaning something off, then pressed his thumb to the seam of Kylo's lips. "Shall we try this again?" Kylo opened his mouth, taking Hux's thumb in and sucked, while tracing it with his tongue. He could taste the spicy-sweet sauce on Hux's skin, so there must really have been something on his face. He didn't bite this time. 

Hux helped Kylo to his feet. Not ending a meal by being backhanded was an improvement, Kylo thought. Even though Hux did slide a hand down his hip, skating over the silky shorts, under the guise of helping him up. Kylo started away - that was too much. Fortunately Hux just snorted. 

"If I uncuff you tonight, will you behave? I'd like to check your wrists."

"Yes, Sir." Hux pressed his thumb and finger to the side of each cuff in turn, and they clicked open. Kylo rubbed his sore wrists. 

"Not that bad," Hux said, after capturing his wrists and inspecting them. "Go sit down and I'll get the medkit."

Kylo eyed the couch and the two chairs facing it across the low table. His act of being cooperative and well, at least somewhat receptive, called for him to sit on the couch though, so Hux could join him. He watched as Hux took off his blaster, setting it on a desk in the corner. Kylo tried not to visibly react, hiding his jolt of excitement. Hux then took off his uniform jacket and draped it on the back of the desk chair. He got the medkit out of a cabinet. 

Hux sat down next to him and opened the kit. He smeared two piece of gauze with some paste from a tube and wrapped them around each of Kylo's wrists. "Is that bacta? It's kind of slimy."

"Yes, we'll leave those on for a little bit. Don't mess with them," Hux interjected, as Kylo tried to look under one of the bandages. Hux brought his glass of wine over, and a metal cup with a lid, which he handed to Kylo. "Try that." Hux took a sip of wine while eyeing Kylo. 

Kylo tried to pull the lid off, before realizing you had to unscrew it. The lid and the interior walls of the cup were thick - to keep the drink hot, he realized, as the contents steamed. No one drank hot beverages on Tatooine, that was for sure. He supposed hot drinks made sense on this cold spaceship, though. Hux had certainly enjoyed that bitter black drink at breakfast. Caf? This drink was an unappealing muddy brown Kylo sniffed it suspiciously. It smelled... like home. Like being held tight for once in the arms of a beautiful woman, who was kind...but sad. Kylo took a drink, and as the rich flavor flooded his mouth he remembered yelling, and a door slamming, and then a brown-haired woman trying to hide tears as she stirred mallow paste into their steaming mugs. 

A bolt of agony shot through his head. He dropped the cup, and heard the metal clunk on the floor. He heard a distant voice saying, "Kylo? Kylo, are you alright?" Who was that? Tears were streaming down his face and he was crying. Then he was being gathered into someone's arms. He held on desperately, burying his face into the person's chest. "Shhh, shhhh, easy. What happened?" Hux. 

"I remembered... that drink." He was reluctant to share his memories with his captor. 

"You've had hot chocolate before?" Kylo nodded against Hux's chest. He should move away from him. But it felt good to be held... to be comforted. Just for a minute. "How old were you?" Hux was rubbing slow circles against his back. 

"I'm not sure. Little." Kylo rested his head against Hux's chest. He could feel the warmth of his body through the thin shirt he wore under his uniform jacket. 

"Do you remember who gave it to you?"

"No." He didn't really remember, not for sure. Who was that woman, his mother?

"What do you remember? How did you end up in Gorgo's?" Hux emptied his glass of wine. Kylo sat up to refill his glass, and Hux nodded his thanks. A drunken general was one who might make mistakes, Kylo thought. 

"I was found in the desert. Some Correlian junker had crashed. Jawas found the ship first. They said I was the only survivor. There was a man, but he didn’t make it." His head hurt so much Kylo could hardly think. _Come back._

"And you don't remember anything before that?"

"No. They said I must have hit my head in the crash."

"And you've been at that Hutt's ever since?"

"Yes. The jawas who 'rescued' me sold me to him. Probably stripped the ship too. Though I guess I'm lucky Jawas found me instead of sand people." Kylo yawned. 

"We'd better get you to bed," Hux said. "I'll call a droid to clean that mess up." He indicated the spilled hot chocolate. 

Kylo got up, and Hux walked him to his room. He got into bed, and Hux pulled the blanket up to cover him. Was this to be their nightly ritual? Hux bent down towards Kylo's lips, then hesitated. "Can I... may I... kiss you?"

"No!" Kylo was too shocked to play along. He was not going to willingly do _anything_ with Hux. 

A look of hurt flashed across Hux's face, almost too quickly to be seen. "Good night, Kylo." He had to catch his balance as he stood up, then left the room, closing the door behind him. How many glasses of wine had he emptied?

Suddenly, Kylo realized three things. First, he hadn't heard the door lock when Hux had left. Second, Kylo's hands were free. And third... Hux had laid his blaster on the desk. This was his chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have tinkered a bit with the conversation towards the end of the chapter. So if it looks different than you remember, you’re not going crazy. ;)


	6. Escape Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo attempts to escape. It goes horribly awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Artwork by Davechicken/Sithofren)
> 
> TW: brutal gang rape (This should be the worst chapter - gentler from here on out!)

Chapter 6: Escape Attempt

Kylo lay in his bed, in case Hux came to check on him. But he had never been more awake in his life. He ached to put his plan into motion, but he had to wait until the droid had cleaned up the spilled hot chocolate, and he was sure Hux was asleep. 

Finally, everything was quiet. Kylo waited a little bit more to be sure Hux wouldn't get up. Then it was time. Kylo crept out of bed and eased the door open. The door to Hux's bedroom was shut, and the suite was dark, but there was enough ambient light from various devices that Kylo could see to get around. Kylo rifled through the clothes on the coffee table, finding a pair of pants to put over his silken shorts. He made his way carefully over to the desk. The blaster was still where Hux had left it the night before. Kylo reached for it, then hesitated. He had a bad feeling about this. He shook off the feeling as nerves, and closed his hand around the blaster. 

Suddenly he saw three stormtroopers fall, struck down by blaster fire in the midst of exploding lights. And then there was a small child, pale with red hair and bruises on his face, and a man standing over him, snarling that the boy was weak, just like his useless whore of a mother. And now a middle aged woman, so tiny, her hair in a crown of braids. So familiar - but who was she? She reached up to slap Kylo across the face. Hux moved to backhand the woman, but Kylo made a slight gesture, and Hux flew across the room. Then there was some creature, tall and horribly mutilated, laughing down at Kylo from a massive throne, with a black-masked figure at his side facing Kylo, wielding a red sword made of pure light. And in Kylo's own hand, a sparking, spitting blade, and standing by Kylo's side - he dropped the blaster and backed away. 

Kriff! Kylo held completely still and listened for a minute to see if the noise had woken Hux, but didn't hear anything. He clenched his fist, then made himself grab the blaster again, feeling foolish when nothing happened. It must have been his imagination. 

Now for the difficult part of the plan. He needed Hux to get out the door and find a Tie-fighter. And maybe even after that, so no one shot the ship down. He tried Hux's bedroom door. Unlocked. He opened the door. Hux was asleep, lying on his side. Kylo prodded him with the blaster, none too gently, then moved back. 

Hux was instantly awake. "What are you doing?" He sat up in bed. 

"What's it look like? Get out of bed. Move!" 

Hux laughed. "Put the blaster down, and I might go easy when I punish you."

"Get up and get dressed and I might not blow your head off."

Hux crossed his arm across his chest, leaning back against the headboard. "Do you actually think you can make it to a ship and get away?"

"With you as a hostage I'm willing to take my chances. Out of bed and get dressed!"

It looked like Hux rolled his eyes, but he got up and got dressed, and obeyed Kylo's instructions to go into the living room. 

"Alright, I'm playing along," Hux said. "What now?"

"Now you open the door."

"And then?"

"And then you take me to a Tie-fighter and we get out of here. If anyone interferes they will be short one general. When the ship has landed somewhere safe I will let you go. So let's do this." Kylo jerked his head at the door. 

"I think not," Hux said. 

"Open the door unless you want to die."

"You do realize that if you kill me you will never get the door open?" He took a slow step towards Kylo. 

"I'm serious," Kylo insisted. "Stay back! I don't want to shoot you." He tried to hold the blaster pointed steady on Hux's chest, though he could tell his hand was shaking. 

"Then don't," Hux said. "You know this won't end well, so hand over the blaster, get down on your knees, and beg for my forgiveness."

"So you can kill me instead? Druk no. Don't make me shoot you!"

"Go ahead," Hux said. "Pull the trigger. Though I have no intention of killing you. You're not getting off that easily." He took another step towards Kylo. Kylo took a deep breath, shifted his aim down to Hux's leg, and pulled the trigger. And... nothing happened. 

Hux was on him instantly. Before Kylo could even react, Hux had grabbed his wrist, twisting it until Kylo cried out and dropped the blaster. Hux forced his arm up and behind his back, pushing him over near the coffee table and forcing him down to the ground. Hux did something that made a clicking noise, then pushed the table aside, leaving an empty hook in the floor which had secured the table. Hux pushed the chain connecting Kylo's nipple rings through the hook. Another quick motion caused the hook to close, leaving Kylo tethered to the floor by the chain. He could get up on all fours with some difficulty but that was the extent of his movement. Hux studied Kylo for a moment, then pulled his pants and shorts down, yanking them the rest of the way off when he got them down to Kylo's knees. He folded them neatly and put them on the coffee table, clucking his tongue at the mess Kylo had made looking for the pants. 

"What the kriff?" Kylo tried to pull away but the pain quickly stopped him. "Let me go!"

"You've lost your right to wear clothes until you can behave. And I think it's time for a little chat," Hux said. "Why are you so desperate to escape?"

"What the druk does it matter to you? Just do whatever you are going to do to me already and get it over with."

"Oh, we have all night," Hux said. "You're certainly not going anywhere. Let's start with a little demonstration." He retrieved the blaster. "Now hold very still." He fired the blaster just past Kylo's head. The boy's eyes showed the whites all around. "As you may have surmised, this blaster works only for me. It's useless to you." He fired another shot past the other side of Kylo's head. "This blaster is _mine._ Just as you are. Mine to use as I see fit. Mine to dispose of. Now. Why were you so eager to escape?" He pointed the gun directly at Kylo's forehead. Kylo could see the end of the blaster glowing. 

"You're not going to kill me, you kriffing bastard."

"I don't need to." Hux moved alongside Kylo and pressed the red-hot end of the blaster into his hip, searing a circular brand into his skin. Kylo screamed. "Answer my question. And don't ever, _ever_ call me that again."

"I just wanted to rescue my friend at Gorgo's! We... we swore that whichever of us got bought first would come back for the other, and we'd escape together." Kylo couldn't help sobbing. 

"Ah, that's a shame," Hux said. "But touching. Unfortunately, I had to destroy his compound. Nothing and no one was left standing."

"What?" Kylo said. He could hardly believe what he had heard - but somehow, somewhere deep inside he had known something was wrong. 

"I destroyed it utterly. Your friend is dead. There is nothing left for you out there."

"I'll karking kill you. I swear to the maker I will rip your drukking heart out with my bare hands." Kylo jerked at the hook holding him down, but was unable to budge it. As he struggled, the lights came on, then started flickering. One of the bulbs went out with a pop. 

"I'm going to see to this little electrical issue," Hux said. "But we're not done yet. I suggest you calm down and start behaving. Don't make this any worse for yourself than it already is."

Kylo screamed some more curse words after Hux left. It didn't really help. And he couldn't figure out any way to get the hook open. Finally he collapsed and just curled up on the floor around the hook, to take the pressure off his nipples. The chain was short enough that being on his hands and knees tugged painfully at his nipples, even though the extra distance of the top of the hook made it barely possible. He had to lay on his right side too because of the burn on his left hip. At least the lights had stopped acting up. One thing was going right. 

When the door opened, Kylo tensed, expecting Hux. Instead, it was several stormtroopers. "This is where sensors registered two shots. Spread out and check for intruders," one of the 'troopers ordered the others. The other two swept the suite quickly, reporting it unoccupied except for Kylo. 

"Isn't this the general's little pet?" one of them asked. "We guarded him a few days ago. The one who got Fives and Jay-cee sent to reconditioning?"

The other 'trooper circled Kylo. "Yeah, I think you're right. And check out the ass on him. Not bad. No wonder the general doesn't want anyone else to play with his toy."

"I bet he wouldn't mind if we just used those lips," the first trooper said. "I mean, look at them. They were made for sucking cock. And the general will be overseeing the techs tracking down that electrical surge for a while."

All three of them considered Kylo. He sat up as far as he could with the chain holding him to the hook. "General Hux will kill you if you touch me," he said. "He'll tear your kriffing cocks off and stuff them down your throats before he tosses you all out the airlock."

The trooper behind Kylo hit him in the back with the butt of his blaster, knocking him back down. "The mouth on this prisoner." The commander laughed, kicking Kylo in the side. "He swears like a Huttese dock rat. He does need to learn how to address his superiors properly. I think we need to teach him to keep his mouth shut unless he's asked a question. You want to do the honors first, Tripp?"

The first stormtrooper ripped the armor off just his pelvis, leaving himself otherwise fully armored and masked. He pulled his cock out of an opening in his undershorts, stroking it a few times before he slapped Kylo across the face. "Open up," he said. "And no teeth." When Kylo refused to obey, he grabbed Kylo by the jaw, crushing his face until he opened his mouth, and then slammed right in. 

He forced his way painfully down Kylo's throat. Kylo tried to jerk his head back, but the man gripped the back of his neck to hold him still, while thrusting in and out. Kylo couldn't breathe, and the man tasted disgusting. Kylo bit down on him. 

The 'trooper howled in pain and pulled out. Kylo gasped for breath while the 'trooper hunched over, holding himself. Then he backhanded Kylo with an armored hand. "Little fucker bit me!" 

"Talks too much and doesnt listen, either. I bet the general would appreciate it if we taught him some manners," the commander said. "Hold him still," he ordered the second 'trooper, as he punched Kylo in the stomach several times. When they finally let him go, Kylo curled into as small a ball as possible to protect his stomach from further assault, though they kept kicking every part of him they could easily reach. Kylo couldn't even draw breath to scream anymore, much less call for help. 

"Better stop," the commander said. "Don't want to kill him." They let up, though Kylo still huddled in a ball on the floor. "On your hands and knees," the commander ordered. Kylo obeyed shakily, not wanting to be punched or kicked anymore. "Now, you better be a good little slut for us. Otherwise we'll shoot you, and tell the general you were shot trying to escape. Understood?" Kylo nodded. 

"I want to hear you say it."

"Yes, Sir." Kylo used his arm to swipe blood off his face, though whether it was coming from his nose or his lips he couldn't say. Both hurt. 

"You're going to give eighty-two here the best suck of his life. And if your teeth so much as graze him, Tripp will shoot you. Tripp's not too happy with you right now." Kylo nodded, but didn't look up. 

The other stormtrooper approached him with his armor open in the same way Tripp's had been, and his hard cock bared. At least he wasn't as long, even if he was thicker. Maybe he could still breathe through his nose, Kylo thought miserably, though it was pretty clogged. He took the man into his mouth without resisting, and tried to suck and use his tongue to end this as quickly as he could. At least this man seemed clean. The man seemed pleased too, if his groans and thrusting were any indication. His thrusts got erratic, and he came in Kylo's mouth. When the man pulled out, Kylo spit the foul stuff out, his stomach heaving. 

"No one said you could do that, you dumb fuck," the commander said. "Lick every last bit of that up. The general won't appreciate a mess on his floor." Tears running down his face, Kylo bent down to obey him. 

As he bent down, the commander whistled. "Damn, that _is_ one fine ass. Pretty as a virgin girl's. Bet he's tight as one too. Fuck it." Kylo could hear someone's armor being unstrapped as he finished cleaning the floor, then the sound of someone spitting into a hand, followed by slapping skin-on-skin noises. Then he was seized from behind, his cheeks were being spread, and something blunt that felt huge was being forced up his ass. Kylo screamed. It hurt worse than the branding on his hip, hurt like someone was shoving a red hot poker inside him. He tried to pull away, but the chain connecting his nipples held him down, keeping him from moving very far. He kept screaming. "Fuck, shut him up, Tripp," the commander ordered. "Take his mouth if you can get it up again."

Then a long cock was being forced down his throat, and Kylo was struggling between the two men, unable to breathe, tearing pain in his ass and nipples. He couldn't do anything but take them thrusting into him from both ends, hurting him, while the second trooper laughed. "Fucking slut likes it. Look at him squirm! Pound him harder."

Suddenly a shower of sparks rained down from overhead. One end of a light swung down, hitting the commander in the head. He fell sideways. Lights strobed on and off. The outer door opened, and someone was there in the doorway, red hair a beacon in the sparking, dizzying madness. Bolts of red shot out from the doorway and all the stormtroopers were down. And Kylo was screaming and sobbing and begging. "Please, Hux, please, Master, please please help me."


	7. Dubious Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux takes advantage of Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> (Artwork by Davechicken/Sithofren)
> 
> TW: highly dub-Con. 
> 
> Spoilerish note with more detail to follow:
> 
>  
> 
> Details: this is physically far more gentle than the last chapter, but emotionally rough, as Hux takes advantage of Kylo's vulnerable emotional state, as well as the fact Kylo is impaired due to alcohol and pain pills. As mentioned, Hux is not nice.

Chapter 7: Dubious Consent

"Kylo!" Hux was kneeling next to him, and Kylo latched onto him, wrapping his arms around Hux and sobbing into his uniform. "Kylo, what happened? What did those 'troopers do?"

"Please just get me out of here! Please, it hurts!"

"Alright, hold on. You have to let go, Kylo, just for a minute, if I'm going to unfasten this so you can get out." Kylo let go reluctantly and Hux did something that released the hook so Kylo was free. He buried his face against Hux again when he came back. 

"What did they do?" Hux asked. Kylo just shook his head. "I'm going to call Dr. Solusar to have a look at you. I know you and he didn't get along but he's the only one I can trust."

"No!"

"Kylo, you need to be examined and have your injuries treated."

No! I don't want anyone else looking at me or touching me. Can... can't you do it?"

"Alright, Ky. Alright. But I do need to get you cleaned up first. Do you want me to use the washcloth like before or try the shower?"

"Shower." Kylo could still feel their hands all over him, could still smell them all over his skin and hair and taste them in his mouth. "Sick," he blurted out. 

"Hold on, just a minute!" Hux helped him up and supported him as he limped to the 'fresher. He held Kylo's hair out of the way and patted his back as he threw up. "Here." He gave Kylo a glass of water to rinse his mouth out. "Toothbrush first or shower?"

"I don't know..." Kylo was shivering and started to shake. 

"Shower," Hux decided. He made sure the water was nice and hot, and bundled Kylo in. Inside the shower, Kylo leaned against the wall, then collapsed down to his knees, though Hux wasn't sure whether he was doing it because he couldn't stand, or because he assumed Hux wanted him to kneel. Hux pulled his clothes off and joined Kylo in the shower. 

He started with Kylo's hair, which seemed to have some blood clumping it together. Kylo's, he assumed. Then he cleaned Kylo's face, being very careful around the split lip, though Kylo was still shivering and seemed not to notice. Hux turned the water a little bit hotter. He cleaned Kylo all over, his fury rising as he noted the many bruises. How _dare_ they disobey his orders like this! He had to have Kylo shuffle around so he could clean his back and his bottom. 

"You're bleeding," he said. "Did they take you here?" He kept his voice carefully neutral. 

"The commander did."

"I'll kill him five more times. Did he use lube?"

"He spit in his hand."

Hux cursed. "Did he ejaculate inside you?"

"No. You came before he could. That second trooper came in my mouth though. I bit the first one." 

Hux snorted. "I bet you did. You don't bluff either, do you, Ky?" He was done cleaning Kylo, but let him stay under the hot spray to warm up some more. 

"Are you _sure_ they're all dead?"

"Unfortunately. They died much too quickly." Kylo shivered again. 

"Come on, let's get you out before we run out of hot water." Hux dried Kylo and himself off quickly, had Kylo brush his teeth before he collapsed, then tucked him in bed while he got the medpack and let the room warm up a few degrees. 

He had Kylo lie on his right side while he put bacta on his many injuries. He dabbed at Kylo's nipples, trying to be more gentle when Kylo flinched. "Here." He had Kylo chase pain pills down with two fingers of whiskey. 

"Kriff," Kylo said, as the alcohol stung his split lip. 

"Sorry," Hux said. "I didn't think. Shit, I'm sorry, Kylo. About all of this." He patted some of the slippery bacta paste onto Kylo's split lip. 

"S'okay," Kylo said. "Feels better already, being clean and warm. Thanks.. for saving me, and, you know..." He gestured vaguely at his lip. 

"Well, I'm not done patching you up yet," Hux said. "Don't fall asleep yet, Ky." He finished treating all the bruises. Nothing seemed to be broken, at least. "Just relax. I need to put some bacta inside you as well. I can get the doctor if you prefer."

"No... you do it. Please, Master..."

Hux tried to quell the instant reaction he had to Kylo's words. He got behind Kylo on the bed and coated his fingers liberally with bacta, before gently easing them around Kylo's battered entrance. Kylo tensed in pain at first, but relaxed as the painkillers, whiskey, and bacta lulled him. 

"I'm going to put a finger inside now," he told Kylo. "Alright?" 

"Yes...m'kay."

Hux put more bacta on his finger and pressed gently inside. Kylo whimpered, but was still as Hux gently swirled his finger around Kylo's hole. From what he could tell, there was slight tearing at the entrance, already mending as the bacta worked, but no internal injuries. He pulled his finger out to apply more bacta, just in case. Kylo made a small noise as Hux pulled his finger out. Was he... enjoying... this gentle treatment?

Hux massaged more bacta around Kylo's entrance, before slowly pressing two fingers inside. "What're you doin'?" Kylo was slurring his words a bit now. "Shhh, love. I'm just making sure you're alright. But it feels good, doesn't it, Ky? You like it?"

"Mmm-hmm." Hux scissored his fingers slowly, to see if it would hurt Kylo. When Kylo didn't object, Hux stretched him a little more, then slid a third finger in. 

"What...?" Kylo sounded startled and a bit more alert now. Hux started pressing his fingers in and out of Kylo, being sure to press against his prostate each time. 

"No, please, not now. Please... can't we wait?" Kylo's hips were moving with Hux's fingers even as he protested. 

"Shhhh, Ky. I take care of what's mine. I keep it safe and protect it. You want to be _mine,_ right? Want me to protect you and keep you safe from men like that? Right, love?"

"Yes...but....please, Hux, I'm scared. It hurt so much."

"Shhhhh, shhh, I'll take good care of you. You do want to be mine, don't you, so I can keep you safe?"

"Yes, Master." Kylo's voice sounded small, almost defeated. But Hux couldn't bring himself to care. He smeared himself with a generous amount of bacta before lining himself up with Kylo's entrance. He slid slowly home, burying himself in the boy's tight heat. It felt as good as he had imagined, even if he had been cheated out of being the first. 

His grip tightened possessively over Kylo's hip at the thought, and the boy cried out. "Sorry, I forgot about that." He eased his grasp, though he couldn't stop himself from running his fingertips lightly over the burn. Maybe Hux hadn't been the first, but his slave would carry Hux's brand for the rest of his life. He had deliberately not treated that injury with bacta. 

Hux moved his arm higher to avoid the burn as he reached around Kylo to grasp him, beginning to slide his fist up and down on the boy too as he thrust into him.

"Oh, Maker!" Hux felt Kylo tightening around him as he cried out and came into Hux's fist. 

"You're mine," he growled into Kylo's ear. "You're mine, Kylo! _Mine._ Say it."

"I'm yours, Master!"

Hux rode him hard, coming deep inside his slave. He held Kylo after, pressed against him from behind. Hux could feel him shake with silent tears. "Shhh, love. I've got you. I'll take care of you." He pulled Kylo over onto his back to kiss his tears away. He paused at Kylo's lips, though. "May I kiss you?" But Kylo was already asleep. 

Hux slipped away from Kylo to put the living room to rights. He closed the bedroom door and called a cleaning crew in to deal with the bodies. He instructed them to throw the bodies in the compactors to be disposed of with the rest of the trash on the ship. He detailed a brief report to Phasma on the behavior of the 'troopers, and subsequent discipline. He personally moved the table back into place, reconnecting the hook designed to hold the furniture down in the event the ship lost gravity. He doubted Kylo ever wanted to see that hook again. Hopefully Kylo could be induced to enjoy other forms of restraint, now that he had surrendered to Hux. One good thing to come out of this day's disobedience, Hux mused 

Later, Hux whispered in Kylo's ear when he thought he was sound asleep. "Sorry, Ky, I'm so sorry they hurt you like that. I never meant for that to happen."

"Ben..."

"What, love?" 

"Ben... it's Ben. My name..." The boy snuggled closer to Hux and slipped back into sleep. 

And in the darkness, Hux smiled in quiet triumph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hope you all had good holidays! Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to catch up on my regular posting schedule, and thought the consummation really deserved its own chapter. 
> 
> Things should start getting both gentler, but more dramatic on the galactic scale soon.
> 
> Thanks so much to Zoe-Dameron, for betaing this chapter. :)


	8. Coping Mechanisms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gets a babysitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> (Artwork by Davechicken/Sithofren)
> 
> TW: Thoughts and flashbacks about assault

Chapter 8: Coping Mechanisms

Kylo woke up the next morning to Hux rubbing his shoulder gently. He felt sore all over, with a sharper twinge in his hip and his - oh. He suddenly remembered what had happened yesterday, though after Hux started treating his injuries things got a bit hazy. 

He looked Hux over. Hux appeared to be freshly shaved, showered and dressed for the day in an elegant uniform. Kylo was still naked, and smeared with bacta and... other substances. 

Kylo wasn't even sure what to say to Hux. Had they...? "Um. Did we really fuck last night?"

"Good morning, Ky. We had sex last night, yes." He ran his hand down Kylo's arm. "You seemed exhausted so I let you sleep in. It's getting late though. Why don't you go shower while I make us some breakfast? I left the bacta in the bathroom for you to reapply, just to make sure everything heals nicely. Leave it off here." His fingers traced the burn on Kylo's hip painfully. "That will serve as a reminder for you to obey me. Put some inside yourself though. I'm sure you must be a bit uncomfortable after last night." Hux looked smug about that, the bastard. Though Kylo was never going to call him that aloud ever again. 

How was he even supposed to respond to Hux's comment? Kylo was tempted to tell Hux that he wasn't _that_ big, but couldn't stomach any more of Hux's punishments. The last one... he couldn't bear to think about yesterday right now. 

Kylo just got up and went to the 'fresher. He showered, by himself at least, used the bacta as ordered, brushed his teeth, and went out into the living room. The living room, where - no, not thinking about it. 

A delicious smell filled the air. But Kylo was startled to see the rest of the suite was dark, with small glowing lights set in a couple places. "What is this," Kylo asked, "a candlelit breakfast?"

Hux smiled. "Candles aren't allowed onboard, actually. Fire regulations. But those power surges from yesterday took out the lights. I have techs coming in about twenty minutes for repairs. I didn't want the noise to wake you up last night."

"Um, thanks." Kylo looked away from Hux, unsure how to deal with this new side of his captor. He studied the breakfast instead. Hux had a stack of pancakes on a plate, which were oozing with butter and maple syrup. They looked incredible. But his stomach seemed to flip over at the thought of eating. 

"You don't like pancakes?"

"Usually I do. Um, thank you for making them. But I really don't feel well. Can I go back to bed, please?"

Hux shook his head. "Sulking in bed isn't going to make you feel any better, Kylo." He grabbed a fork and butter knife, and carried the plate over to the small table. He sat down and motioned for Kylo to kneel beside him. 

Rage flashed through Kylo like blue lightning. How dare Hux treat him like this, after what he had been through yesterday? Kylo started as the silverware rattled on the table. Maybe the ship was going through turbulence? Must be routine anyway, since Hux didn't react at all. 

"Kylo." Hux was firm. "We are not always going to eat like this, but I highly doubt sitting down on a chair will be comfortable for you right now. And you do need to eat something. If pancakes are too rich I can get you something else."

Kylo shook his head. He didn't want another battle with Hux. He couldn't face it today. And Hux seemed to be at least trying to address Kylo's objections. "I'll try a bit of the pancakes. They do look delicious." He could at least try to meet Hux halfway. 

"Good boy. Come here." Kylo tried not to react visibly to Hux's words. The man was reading him all too well. He wasn't even sure himself if the feelings running through him at his master's praise were anger or pleasure. He wasn't a dog, to be at his master's beck and call. But it did feel nice to be complimented, to be appreciated. Kylo was more used to being yelled at and punished, at Gorgo's. He knelt beside Hux. 

Hux stroked his hair, and Kylo relaxed a bit. At least with Hux here, none of those troopers would dare start anything. If they even set foot in here again after Hux had killed the last three. Not, _not_ thinking about that. Not now, anyway. Not yet. 

Hux fed Kylo the first bite of pancake, dripping with butter and syrup. "That's really good. Thank you, Master. I didn't know you could cook." 

"I rarely have time, but enjoy it when I get a chance. We could make dinner together sometime." Hux hesitated. "If you would like to."

"Um, okay. I haven't tried that before but it might be fun."

Hux ate himself in between giving Kylo bites, but let Kylo have the majority, when he realized how much Kylo liked the pancakes. He also gave Kylo sips of the Almackian apple juice that Kylo had enjoyed previously, though Hux himself had that bitter-tasting caf again. Finally Kylo was pleasantly full, and Hux handed him a napkin to clean his face. Kylo leaned against Hux, letting his cheek rest against Hux's knee. He wasn't giving in. He wasn't. He just wanted to feel Hux stroke his hair again, just for a minute. It felt...comforting. 

"The techs will be here in a minute to fix the lights," Hux said. "I'll stay just until the troopers arrive, but then I have to go to the bridge. I'll let you have some clothes today, if you will promise to behave?"

Kylo pulled away from Hux. "Wait, what? You're going to leave me alone and send more 'troopers here?" He suddenly felt like he couldn't get enough air. 

"Easy, Kylo. I'll make it absolutely clear that if anyone lays a hand on you they will die."

"That didn't stop those men yesterday!" Kylo's heart was pounding in his chest and he couldn't catch his breath, no matter how hard he tried. "Just take me with you! I'll behave, and I can help you, I can take notes or interpret or something. Please!"

"I'll order a uniform for you today and you can come with me tomorrow. I'm sure you can make it through one day. I can even lock you in my bedroom if you prefer, so you can use my fresher. The 'troopers can stay in the living room so you don't even have to see them."

"Please don't leave me with them, Master! I can stay by myself. You can lock me in your bedroom like you said. I won't try to escape, I swear!"

"I'm sorry, Kylo, but after you tried to escape yesterday I can't trust you alone."

"You could stay with me, then! You can work from here and I won't bother you at all. Or I could even do, um, things for you. If you wanted me to." Kylo slid a hand up Hux's thigh to make his meaning clear. 

Hux captured Kylo's hand before it could go any higher. "That's a very tempting offer, love. But I do have to be on the bridge this morning. I could try to come home early to take you up on that proposition, though." Taking in Kylo's expression, Hux seemed to think for a minute.

"Your behavior has been exemplary this morning, so I'll humor you. I'll have one of my officers keep an eye on you instead of the 'troopers. He would never hurt anyone, Kylo. Alright?"

"Yes, Master." Kylo was still afraid, but this was the best offer he was likely to get. He leaned against Hux again and nuzzled his cheek against his leg. "Thank you."

"I'm not a monster, Kylo. If you behave yourself and obey me I think we'll get along well enough. Get up and let's get you some clothes."

Hux had Kylo take the clothes from yesterday to the laundry chute while he made a comm call. Then he actually let Kylo pick out his own clothes. Kylo chose a pair of grey pants with red accents, and a long sleeved shirt to match. They had the most coverage, and looked like they were designed more for exercise than seduction. Hux smiled. "Good. I don't need any more of the crew seeing what's mine and getting ideas." Kylo shivered, despite the warmer clothes. 

After Kylo had changed, a harried young man arrived. "Sorry, Sir," he panted. "I had to rush to get here on time." 

"At ease, Lieutenant. I'm aware I asked you to be here on short notice. Lieutenant Mitaka, this is Kylo. He's my personal prisoner. Keep an eye on him today until I get back this afternoon."

A tone sounded at tbe door, and Hux pressed a button. "Standby," he ordered whoever was on the other side, before returning his attention to Mitaka. 

"He is not permitted to leave my quarters at this time, but is not to be harmed in any way, by anyone. You have authorization up to and to including deadly force to keep anyone from harming this prisoner. You can order lunch for both of you on my tab. He can also order anything he wants from the commissary, within reason. Any questions?"

Mitaka did not have any questions, so Hux opened the door for the tech crew. The general headed out with an admonishment for Kylo to behave. 

Kylo eyed the lieutenant. He looked young, with rounded, almost babyish cheeks. He did look pretty harmless. 

"Sirs, we need you both to move please so we can get to the lights," one of the techs said. 

"Right, sorry." Mitaka and Kylo moved out of the techs' way. One of them stepped on a slightly different looking place on the floor near the table, and Kylo heard a click, then the tech pushed the table out of the way. 

"No!" All Kylo could see was that hook in the floor, and suddenly it was yesterday, and the lights were flashing, and hands were all over him, and he couldn't get away because of the tearing pain in his chest, and - 

"Are you okay, Kylo?" Someone touched his shoulder and Kylo jerked back to the present. He knocked a metal box off the counter, and tools flew everywhere. 

"Druk!" Kylo swore. "I'm sorry. You startled me." He and Mitaka started picking up scattered tools while the techs set up their ladder. Kylo put away a screwdriver, and then his hand fell on a pair of wire cutters. He waited until Mitaka turned away to put something in the toolbox, then slid the wire cutters under his loose shirt. He stood up, being sure to keep his arm pressed to his side to hold the tool. "I'm just going to use the 'fresher," he told Mitaka, who nodded and kept picking up tools. 

Inside the 'fresher, Kylo locked the door. He stared at his reflection, and felt surprised he could even recognize himself. Did he really look the same as he did a few days ago? Same hair, same eyes, even his split lip was healed now. 

But his friend was dead. Murdered by Hux - but _why?_ Four men had fucked Kylo. He had knelt for a man and called him "Master," eaten every meal out of his hand. Who was he even, now? Hux's slave? His property? 'Yours?' His memories of last night were patchy, but he remembered that. And Hux being gentle with him, holding him. Was it really so bad being _his?_ Yes, Hux had killed Kylo's friend. But what was Kylo supposed to do about it? Kill Hux? That wouldn't bring Gavin back. 

Even supposing Kylo could kill Hux and somehow escape, he had no place to go now. He had no idea where to find his family, if they were even alive. And if they had wanted him - had loved him - wouldn't they have found him by now? He and Gavin had always planned to stay on Tatooine after they escaped so Kylo's parents could still find him. But they were never going to come back. He knew that now. But at least Kylo's family hadn't sold him to slavers like Gavin's did. 

Kylo had no reason to escape now, now that Gavin was dead. Not if Hux was gentle, anyway. But Hux hadn't protected him from those 'troopers. Not in time. What if Hux left him tied up like that again, helpess, for anyone to use? 

Hux could even let others use Kylo, if he got tired of him, since Kylo was just a slave. He had even threatened that the day they had met. Kylo couldn't stop himself from shuddering. Maybe he should have paid more attention during the courses taught by some of the older twi'leks. He had loved learning to dance, but had resolutely tuned out the rest of their classes. He had never planned on being someone's plaything. Not for long. 

Kylo tried to wedge the wire cutters under his collar, to cut it off. But he couldn't even get them at the right angle to get under the collar. He kept hitting either his chest, his shoulder, or his jaw. Kriff it. He tried the cuffs as well. He could force the blade under the cuffs, but couldn't even scratch the black metal. But there was one thing he could do, at least. Kylo took his shirt off. He eyed his chest in the mirror: fairly narrow, and pale, with all those black dots. And the gold rings through his nipples, joined by a deceptively delicate chain. 

Gorgo had put in rings that couldn't be taken out, after a young Kylo had removed the nipple rings several times from his fresh piercings. He had cried himself to sleep that night. What a fool he had been, wasting tears on such a small loss of control over his body, Kylo thought. 

There was a rap on the door. "You alright in there?" 

"I'll be right out," Kylo said. He wasn't alright. He slipped the wire cutters through one of the small rings, tugging at his nipple painfully. He snicked the wire cutters through the ring, and before he lost his courage, snick again to the other side. He bent the rings open and slid them out. He dropped the whole thing, rings, chain, and all in the 'fresher and flushed. He didn't care if it clogged up the plumbing on this karking ship. And he really didn't see Hux tearing the ship apart just to find the thing. 

Kylo looked in the mirror again. Better. He held the wire cutters up to his hair, holding a strand in his other hand. He could cut it off. All of it. At least he would look different then. Though how would his family ever find him, if he changed his hair? His hair had been about this length when he had been found in the desert. He had kept it that way ever since. He had also begged Gorgo not to have the black dots removed from his skin. Finally Gorgo had shrugged his arms and said maybe his future master would like his spots. ("Maybe he name you 'Spot!' " he had chortled.) And if not, his master could foot the bill for the medical procedure to remove them. One small victory for Kylo. Well, today was another. Hux might punish him for taking the rings out, but Kylo had learned a long time ago that it was easier to get forgiveness than permission. 

It was stupid. It was hopeless. His family was gone. But Kylo left his hair alone. Hux seemed to like it anyway. Kylo tucked the wire cutters back under his shirt and left the 'fresher.


	9. Boy Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comic relief with Mitaka. Cause it can't be all handcuffs and lust, right? (Until Hux gets back. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Artwork by Davechicken/Sithofren)

Chapter 9: Boy Talk

Kylo came out of the 'fresher with the wire cutters still pressed under his arm beneath his shirt. He might get punished for taking out his nipple rings, but it was worth the risk. He suppressed a grin. One tech was holding the bottom of the ladder while the other tech was halfway inside the ceiling. Mitaka was looking around the room. "Found the wire cutters yet?" A muffled voice asked. 

"Still looking. It's kind of dark in here with the lights out," Mitaka said. 

"Tell me about it," the voice from above replied. "Never seen this kind of damage before neither."

"I see something," Kylo said. He bent down behind the counter as if he were picking something up, and slipped the tool out of his shirt. "Are these what you're looking for?" He held them up for the tech not being devoured by the ceiling to inspect. 

"Yeah. Thanks. Good eye, Sir. I thought I had looked there." Kylo handed them to the tech, who passed them up to the other fellow. Mitaka threw Kylo a sidelong look. 

It took a while, but after some splicing, and few tests where they asked Mitaka or Kylo to turn the power back on and try the lights, the techs pronounced the work complete, and decamped with all their equipment. 

Mitaka and Kylo had been sitting in the near dark chatting for a bit, and generally trying to stay out of the techs' way. "What's the general like? I mean, to work for," Kylo added seeing Mitaka's hesitation. 

Mitaka smiled slightly. "He's hard. But he's fair to those do their jobs well. He doesn't give any leeway to anyone who's lazy or incompetent. The first day of the general's command, this captain questioned his order on the bridge. Sneered that he didn't need to be told how to do his job by someone ten years younger than him who probably got his command because of his daddy." 

"Holy Sith," Kylo breathed. "What did Hux do?"

"The general took his gloves off, cool and slow as you please. We all thought he was going to punch Captain Mollek. Or challenge him to a duel or something."

"And? Come on, Mitaka."

"And... he pulled out his blaster, and shot him dead. Right there on the bridge. Never even blinked. That evening he sent out a ship wide comm with the security feed from the bridge attached. Said for everyone to have a good look at the holo-recording, as 'corpses involve excessive paperwork.' "

"That... doesn't surprise me," Kylo said. 

"Really? Most new people think you're joking, until you show them the holo. Just about everyone saved that comm-message."

"I've seen him kill people. Nothing he does would surprise me," Kylo muttered. 

Mitaka didn't look very surprised either. "So... you're the general's personal prisoner? What's that like?"

Kylo shrugged. "I'm not a prisoner exactly. It's not like I'm Resistance or anything."

"Oh? How did you come to be captured, then?"

Kylo wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. Maybe it didn't matter. He probably already had a punishment coming. 

"He bought me. From a hutt."

"Seriously?" Kylo nodded. 

"Wow. That is not like the general. Not at all."

"Does this look like standard restraints to you?" Kylo pulled down the neck of his shirt to show Mitaka the collar. 

"You aren't kidding. The general would never have chosen something that tacky."

"Thanks a lot," Kylo said. 

"Well, you didn't choose to wear that, right?" Kylo shook his head. "So basically you're a pleasure slave?" Kylo shrugged. "Were you wearing one of those gold battle bikini things like Princess Leia when the general saw you?"

"Uh, what? No...?"

"I just figured an outfit like that would tempt even a Jedi. So... how is the general in bed?"

"Mitaka!" 

"What? There's a betting pool. Does he wear the gloves in bed too? I heard the next time someone saw the general take his gloves off they started babbling apologies and begging for mercy."

When Kylo didn't respond, Mitaka said, "Come on, Kylo! If I win, I'll split with you."

Huh. Who knows if Hux would let him keep any money. But maybe he could stash it somewhere secret? Some of the slaves had done that with alcohol. 

"I can honestly say he's been the best fuck of my life," Kylo said. At least if this got back to Hux, he couldn't be too mad at Kylo - though of course he would know how meaningless the comparison was. 

Mitaka whooped. "I knew it! But - " He wilted. "No one will agree I won if my word is the entire proof. And there's no way I can ask the general for the security footage from his quarters. He'd kill us."

"Wait, security footage?" Kylo asked. 

"Sure, there's cameras everywhere, even the private quarters. But probably only the general or the chief of security can pull up this feed. So I'm gonna need you to say that somewhere public."

Kylo laughed. "Is there an intercom you want me to use so the whole crew can hear? Or should I just announce his sexual prowess on the bridge?"

Mitaka laughed. "Hah, he'd probably have one of the Knights of Ren wipe all our memories if you did either one of those. It'd be almost worth it to see him looking shocked though."

"The Knights of Ren?" 

"I really shouldn't talk about them. You're technically a prisoner, at least for now." Mitaka shrugged an apology. 

"But I bet we could win that money to share if you talked about the general in the Officer's Lounge, especially if Unamo is there. She's the biggest gossip on the ship."

"Even worse than you?" Kylo grinned at Mitaka to show he was kidding. 

"Haha. Maybe General Hux would let me show you the ship sometime, after you settle in, and we could stop by the lounge."

"Worth a try," Kylo said. "Though you might want to wait a while before asking. I kind of tried to escape yesterday."

Mitaka whistled. "Bet that went well."

"Yup." Kylo didn't elaborate, and thankfully Mitaka didn't pry for the details of his attempt. 

"Is it that bad though? Being with General Hux, I mean. He _is_ really handsome. Everyone says so, that is. And you said the sex was good..."

"It's not like I have much to compare him with."

"Oh. Was he your first?"

"Not exactly. It's... complicated. It's all complicated. But I would love a tour of the ship sometime. If Hux ever lets me out of this room."

"I'll ask him in a couple days maybe. Are you hungry now?" Mitaka asked, and Kylo nodded. He was actually still full from breakfast, but this was a good way to change the topic. He let Mitaka pick what to order, since Mitaka seemed happy to order various fancy things on Hux's tab. 

"We need another chair," Mitaka said. "Do you guys not eat at the table?"

Kylo was sure his face was turning red. "Um..."

Fortunately Mitaka was already looking around the room. "Ah, the desk chair will work."

It was amazing how different it felt to sit at the table and feed himself, even if he was just picking at his food. And Kylo didn't miss Hux's company. Not at all. He definitely didn't miss Hux touching his hair and praising him. Or seeing his red hair and those bluegreengrey eyes. 'Handsome?' No. Kylo preferred to laugh and talk with Mitaka, and just be himself. They laid plans to help Mitaka win the betting pool. 

Kylo waited until Mitaka had taken a big sip of water. "How much do you think we could rack in if I say that his prick is pink and cute, and he has this itty bitty hat handmade just for it? And he makes me salute it when I'm on my knees and say 'Yes, Sir, General, Sir? ' "

He snickered as Mitaka sputtered and water went everywhere. When Mitaka was able to breathe again, he pointed at Kylo. "You did that on purpose!" 

"Prove it." Kylo winked. "Sorry, I used to do that all the time to my friend, Gavin. He'd try to do it to me too but I was always on to him. He used to get so mad that he couldn't get me back. Oh, kriff." Kylo stopped laughing. 

Mitaka grimaced in sympathy. "He passed away?"

"Yeah. He's dead. Everyone I knew is."

"Your family too?"

"I don't know. Probably. I really don't want to talk about it now. How 'bout you, got a family?"

"Three older sisters. That's how I ended up joining the First Order. After eighteen years of being ordered around, I had to get away to someplace where only half the ship could order me around instead." Kylo chuckled. 

Mitaka showed Kylo how to use the commissary system on his datapad. Since the items were set to be delivered to Hux's quarters, they would be automatically billed to Hux. And no one who wasn't authorized would dare bill anything to their intimidating general, of course. Kylo wondered if the system worked that way for everyone, or just the general. 

He picked out a few more clothes, mostly warmer practical items. He could not get used to the temperature on this ship. That night shivering naked on Hux's bed had been the worst, but he was still cold most of the time anyway. He also picked out an irresistibly warm looking fuzzy blanket. And there were even some books, which he added, since he doubted Hux would let him have a datapad. Then Mitaka leaned over and started browsing this absurd collection of what looked like skimpy undergarments. "This," he said with determination. "And oh yes, that. The general will love these."

"Mitaka! I can't wear those." 

"Sure you can. You wear those at night in a couple days, and I can ask the general about taking you around the ship the next morning so we can win the bet. Think of these outfits as an investment opportunity."

Kylo rolled his eyes, but didn't delete the items. Just then Mitaka got a comm, advising that General Hux would be back shortly. Mitaka acknowledged, then looked around the suite. "Crap! We need to clean up that table and get the cart outside! Can you do that while I call for pickup?"

"Sure," Kylo said, only to find out that of course he couldn't open the door to get the cart out. Mitaka could, though. Hux must have given him access. Kylo eyed the open door longingly, but stayed put. 

Mitaka checked the rest of the living room, but seemed satisfied. "Hey, Kylo? Thanks for not giving me a hard time. I know you don't really want to be here, but maybe you'll get used to it? Plenty of guys would love to be in the general's bed," he added, when Kylo didn't respond. "And if you behave, he will probably let you have more freedom. Just... try not to push him. He's alright, so long as you show him proper respect and obey his orders."

"Did he tell you to say that?" Kylo asked bitterly. He had thought Mitaka might be a friend - or could become one. 

"What if he did? It's still the truth. I need to ask you something though. What did you really do with the wire cutters? Am I going to get in trouble? I _really_ don't want to be on the general's bad side."

Kylo smirked. No harm in telling Mitaka, right? Mitaka couldn't undo it, and odds were Hux would probably figure it out tonight anyway. "Took out my nipple rings and flushed them down the 'fresher. You wanta break the news to Hux?"

Mitaka looked horrified for a moment, then laughed. "Stars, Kylo. You are either crazy or like provoking him. Or both. No, thanks. I'll let you tell him. Maybe I'll wait a week to ask about that tour though.

When Hux arrived, Mitaka stood up to greet him and Kylo followed suit a beat later. 

"Um, welcome home, Master," Kylo said. He felt unaccountably shy, and somewhat embarrassed to be calling Hux that in front of Mitaka. 

"Good afternoon, Kylo. Lieutenant Mitaka." He nodded to Mitaka. 

"Sir." Mitaka replied.

"Any incidents to report, Lieutenant?" 

Mitaka hesitated. "There were no escape attempts, Sir, and no one attempted to harm the prisoner. He was polite and cooperative."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. You may take the rest of the day off."

"Thank you, Sir." Mitaka saluted his general, and nodded to Kylo before leaving. 

As he left, however, General Hux stopped him. "Lieutenant, I hope I need not emphasize the need for discretion. For example, I will be less than pleased if I hear any rumors bobbing around about tiny little hats."

Mitaka looked horrified. "Yessir! I mean, no, Sir. I mean, of course not, General." His eyes were huge and he had turned bright red. 

Hux nodded. "Dismissed, Lieutenant." He looked stern until the door had closed behind Mitaka. 

Then he snorted. He looked at Kylo and his lips quirked in what might almost have been a smile. "I think he almost wet his pants. So, Ky, what isn't the Lieutenant telling me?"

"Umm. I - uh. You're going to be mad at me."

"Possibly." Hux waited. 

"I took out the nipple rings. And got rid of them."

"Down the 'fresher?"

"Yeah. Were you watching the holo feeds the whole time?

"No. Enchanting as you are to watch, I do occasionally have work to do. But I was a cadet once, so do know the best way to get rid of contraband right before a room check."

"Are you going to punish me?"

"That remains to be determined. Why did you take them off?"

"The techs moved that table, and I saw that hook in the ground and I.... I just lost it. I didn't ever want to be restrained like that again. I'm sorry. But Mitaka didn't know about it til later. Please don't punish him, Master."

"I see. And what do you think I should do with you?"

Kylo looked down at the ground. "I think you're going to punish me."

"I didn't ask what you thought I would do. I asked what you thought I _should_ do."

Kylo thought quickly. If he tried to argue for no punishment, things would probably be even worse. But he didn't want to suggest something really painful. "Uh, spank me?" 

Hux stepped toward Kylo, reached around him, and smacked him sharply on the ass. Kylo jerked forward in surprise, which left him pressed against Hux. 

"Consider yourself punished," Hux said. "Actually I had already ordered you something more to my taste than those gold rings. It should arrive with the next courier." Kylo grimaced. "If you hate wearing it we can discuss it." He wrapped his arms around Kylo and nuzzled at his neck. "Did you miss me today?"

Kylo had no idea what to say. If he was sarcastic or said no Hux might rethink the punishment. Should he admit the truth and say, 'Yes, a little?'

He settled for evasion. "I wasn't sure about being alone with Mitaka, but he was really nice. I wouldn't mind if he came back sometime."

"I thought you would get along," Hux said. "I might let him show you around the ship if you keep behaving well. We'll see."

"Thank you," Kylo said. He gradually relaxed as Hux held him. He saw Hux's eyes drop to his lips. Kylo looked down quickly and rested his head against Hux's chest. He wasn't ready to kiss him yet - but he did put his arms around Hux. 

Hux's arms tightened fractionally in response. Kylo felt his teeth  
barely graze his neck, then move up to nibble on his earlobe. "Are you tired, love? Want to...go to bed?" 

Kylo stiffened and drew back slightly. "I know it's early for dinner but I'm kind of starving," he said. "I didn't have much for lunch. I wasn't very hungry anyway, and Mitaka ordered some scary looking stuff."

Hux laughed. "Alright, Ky. Want to cook something together?" Kylo nodded eagerly, telling himself he was grateful for the reprieve, not disappointed. He was. 

They made what Hux described as an old family recipe for stew: "My mother loved to cook." Kylo mainly cut vegetables at Hux's request, then stirred the soup as it simmered, while Hux added butter to a frying pan and cooked several different kinds of cheese between slices of bread.

"How's this?" Kylo asked. He held a spoonful of soup up for Hux to try. But instead of taking the spoon from Kylo, Hux leaned forward to close his lips over the spoon as his eyes held Kylo's. Kylo feel his cheeks heating up, but couldn't look away. 

"Almost done," Hux said. He had Kylo set two places at the table. "Soup is a little too messy," he replied to Kylo's unvoiced surprise. 

They both sat down. Kylo enjoyed the simple meal, though he was silent at first while he assuaged his hunger. "So your mother did most of the cooking, or did your father help too?" Kylo finally asked. 

"She did all the cooking." Hux's tone discouraged further questions. 

"Oh. Um. Can I ask you something?"

"As long as it's not about my parents." Kylo wondered why Hux didn't want to talk about them. At least he remembered them, Kylo thought bitterly. 

"No, Master." Kylo took a deep breath. "Why did you destroy Gorgo's?"

"That's not really a pleasant dinner topic," Hux pointed out. 

"I've already finished," Kylo replied. 

Hux made an amused sound. "Alright, Kylo. We might as well get this discussion over with." Hux went over to the desk to take his datapad off the charger. "Here's why." Hux said. He tapped the screen a few times then passed the datapad over to Kylo. On the screen, Kylo saw a drawing of...himself. 

Or not exactly. It was close, though. The hair was right, and the ears and nose were pretty close, but the black dots on his face weren't in quite the right places, and the eyes and lips were off a bit. It was definitely recognizable as him though. Kylo stared at the picture for a long moment until Hux tapped the bottom of the screen.  
Kylo finally read the words underneath the picture:

********************  
Bounty

$ 50,000 ALIVE  
$ 25,000 DEAD

Comm:  
€¥£ AA23-1138

********************

"What the chuppa? Who the druk would want me dead?" 

"The Resistance is looking for you. They have been, for years. But I found you first. I saw your picture on an advertisement from Gorgo's. I wasn't certain at first. The bounty doesn't have the best likeness. But known Resistance operatives are swarming over Tattooine now, probably following the same lead I did."

"So you destroyed Gorgo's..."

"To keep the Resistance from tracking you, yes. I knew it was only a matter of time until they traced you there. And then Gorgo would have turned a tidy profit on information about your whereabouts."

"What if I had been the wrong person? You would have killed all those people - my friend! - by mistake!"

"I was not wrong, Kylo. I had to make a call, and I made it. Worst case, I got rid of a Hutt slaver. Best case, I rescued you and thwarted the Resistance. Either way I gained an attractive companion." 

Did Hux not even realize how wrong that was? "What does the Resistance want with me?"

"We have no way to be sure precisely what they intend to do with you. We do know that they are terrorists, saboteurs, and assassins."

"Pfask!" This was too much, on top of, well, everything else. And he could tell, somehow, that while every word Hux had said was literally true, there was some deeper deception going on. 

Kylo couldn't let Hux know he was on to him. "Fifty thousand," he said. "Guess you got a bargain when you bought me for twenty."

"Well, I had it on good authority you were a lousy lay," Hux smirked. 

"Absolutely terrible," Kylo said. "So you gonna sell me to the Resistance for twice as much?"

Hux's eyes narrowed. "Don't even joke about that, Kylo. You're _mine._ I would kill you before I let the Resistance have you."

Kylo shuddered and looked away. "Can I please go to bed now, Master? I'm very tired."

"Go ahead," Hux said. "I still have work to do."

Kylo started towards his own small room, but Hux stopped him. "My room, boy." His voice was cold and hard. He jerked his head towards his own room. "You will sleep in my room unless I tell you otherwise. And take off all your clothes. I may want you later."


	10. Reluctant Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux catches Kylo touching himself. Sex ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> (Artwork by Davechicken/Sithofren)
> 
> Trigger warning: dubcon

Chapter 10: Reluctant Submission

"And take off all your clothes. I may want you later." Hux's voice was distant and cold. 

"Hux..." Kylo wasn't even sure what he wanted to say. They had been getting along so well, and suddenly Hux was treating him like property again. 

"Just go to bed, Kylo." Hux didn't even look up from his datapad, as if Kylo was beneath his notice. 

Kylo thought back to what Mitaka had said about obeying Hux and treating him with respect. He bit back the angry response his pride demanded, and stalked into Hux's bedroom. He barely refrained from slamming the door. Kylo jerked off his clothes and threw them on the floor. He knew it was childish, but still felt a frisson of joy at doing something to show Hux he was annoyed. Not hurt. He didn't care what Hux thought about him, so Hux couldn't hurt his feelings. 

Kylo had a hard time going to sleep. Hux's empty bed was cold, and he couldn't seem to warm up, even after he wrapped himself up in all the bedding. Let Hux shiver for a change. 

Kylo drifted in and out of a restless sleep, too cold to go deep under. Finally, the mattress dipped and creaked, and someone was prying the blankets from around Kylo. He murmured a sleepy protest, only to snuggle up against Hux's warmth a moment later. He fell asleep surrounded by Hux's arms. 

*********** 

Kylo woke up hard. Something putting out heat like a ship's engine was pressed up behind him - Hux. Kylo's hips were flexed back when he woke and he could feel Hux's cock nestled between his buttocks. Druk! Kylo held perfectly still, but Hux didn't move. He was probably still asleep. 

Kylo tried to go back to sleep himself, but was too distracted. Finally he took his cock in hand. He tried to stay as still and quiet as he could as he worked his hand on himself, trying his best not to grind his ass back against Hux, but Hux must have heard or felt something. 

"What are you doing, love?" Kylo let go of his cock instantly, mortified, but Hux reached around him to pull him onto his back. Kylo's cock strained against the blankets. "Ah."

Hux straddled Kylo, pulling his arms over his head. Kylo struggled against him, but felt a heart pounding thrill of anticipation as Hux overpowered him, forcing his wrists against the headboard with a click. He couldn't suppress a groan as Hux's cock and balls rubbed over his blanket covered erection while Hux secured him. 

Hux stroked Kylo's arms. Kylo squirmed against the restraints but was held tightly in place. 

Hux propped himself up on an elbow as he flicked a thumb over Kylo's nipple. "You do realize I am going to have to punish you for this."

"For what?" Kylo said indignantly. He bucked his hips, trying to roll Hux off him. 

"For touching what's mine without my permission," Hux said. "That felt good - do it again."

"I was trying to get you _off_ ," Kylo said. "And you never told me I couldn't touch myself. I'm not a mind reader."

"It's going to take a little more than that to get me off," Hux said. "We'll have to work on that." He slid further down Kylo, pressing Kylo's legs apart with his shoulders. Hux's head was over the vicinity of Kylo's cock as Kylo raised his head to look down his body at him. 

"Uh, what are you doing?" Kylo flushed as his voice squeaked. 

"Punishing you," Hux said. He slid the blanket down. Kylo's erection sprang free. Kylo couldn't help pressing his hips upwards towards Hux, but Hux pushed his hipbones back down with both hands. Hux held him down as he licked a hot stripe from Kylo's balls up to the very tip of his cock. 

"Holy pfassk!" Kylo's whole body shook. "Hux..."

"Shhh." Hux closed his mouth over Kylo and slid down to the base of his spine, practically. Kylo closed his eyes and just surrendered to the incredible sensation of Hux's lips and tongue working over his length. Kylo felt like he was floating. He didn't struggle, didn't try to get away, didn't try to pretend he didn't want this, even to himself. But just as his balls tightened against his body, and Kylo was this close to erupting, Hux stopped. 

"Maker, Hux, please," Kylo begged. But Hux was merciless. He went back to slow spiraling licks that kept Kylo quivering with need, but unable to finish. Then he would grip the bottom of Kylo's cock and take the rest into his mouth faster and faster until Kylo felt he was a hair away from pouring his insides out through his cock. And Hux would stop again. 

"Druk!" Kylo twisted at his bonds, tugging at them until he had exhausted all his strength. 

"Do you want something, slave?" Hux said. "Ask me for it."

"Please, please, Master!"

"Please, what? What do you want me to do? Use your words, Kylo. _Beg_ me."

Kylo glared at him. "I want you to sit on my cock and ride me like I'm a kriffing bantha!"

Hux laughed outright. "Do you think I haven't done that before, Ky? But not today."

He squeezed Kylo's balls a little too tightly for comfort as he swallowed Kylo down again, than drew back to swirl his tongue around the head, rendering Kylo speechless. When Hux stopped again, Kylo could barely catch his breath enough to speak. 

"Please..."

"Tell me what you want, Ky."

Kylo spoke in little more than a whisper. "Please fuck my ass, Master." 

Hux kissed his hip, then got out of bed to get the lube. He opened Kylo up so gently that he was writhing and begging again before Hux was done. 

Then he slid into Kylo so slowly that Kylo couldn't help but push up onto him to take him deeper inside. Kylo wanted it to hurt. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so guilty about giving in. "Greedy little thing, aren't you?" But Hux took him faster and rougher, plunging into him until Kylo shook apart and shattered around Hux, spurting on his stomach. "My sweet boy," Hux whispered, thrusting into Kylo's oversensitive ass until tears ran down his face and his moans had turned to whimpers. He was about to beg Hux to stop, when Hux thrust into him one last time and came deep inside. And when Kylo could think again a few minutes later Hux was kissing the tears off his face. "Did I hurt you, love?" 

Kylo shook his head. "Can I...hold you, Master?" Hux freed his hands, and Kylo held onto Hux as he cried himself to sleep. He wasn't sure if he was crying because it hurt, or because he liked it.

When Kylo woke up some time later his hands were still free and Hux was stroking his hair. "Good morning, Kylo. Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm-hmmm." Kylo tried to roll over and go back to sleep, but Hux smacked him on the ass.

"If you want to come to the bridge with me, you need to get up and get ready. Otherwise you can stay here if you want and sleep in."

Get out of Hux's quarters and see the rest of the ship? Suddenly Kylo was scrambling out of bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, had a lot of work done on the house this week and kids were out of school cause someone saw a snowflake, so this chapter is kind of short! Next week the things they will happen (besides sex. ;)


	11. Space Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gets to visit the bridge - and the interrogation room. We meet the most daring pilot in the Resistance. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Artwork by Davechicken/Sithofren)
> 
> Trigger warning: dubcon

Chapter 11: Space Battle

Hux snorted as Kylo bolted out of bed to the fresher at Hux's offer to take him to the bridge. Eager, was he? Hux straightened the cover - a droid would provide fresh bedding while they were gone - and laid out the uniform he'd ordered for Kylo. 

He made them a quick breakfast. He had to admit he was distracted. He was eager to see what Kylo looked like in uniform. 

Stunning, as it happened. The black fit Kylo perfectly, emphasizing his sleek muscles and highlighting his pale face and the dots gracing his skin. But all he said to Kylo was, "You forgot to fasten the collar."

"It's too tight. I couldn't get it to close." Kylo came closer, and Hux tried to fasten the collar, but Kylo was right. His gold collar with its cracked cyber crystal was too thick under the snug uniform collar. Hux couldn't resist sliding his hand around the back of Kylo's neck, tracing his thumb over his jaw. Kylo bit his lip, and Hux's hand tightened involuntarily on Kylo. 

"May I - " he began, but was cut off by Kylo's lips pressing against his in a tentative kiss. Hux was stunned for a heartbeat, then took over as Kylo tried to pull back. His grip on Kylo's neck pinned him in place as Hux sought entrance to his mouth, and Kylo yielded, opening to him. Their tongues twined together for a moment before Hux released him reluctantly. 

"Hmm. One minute. I have something for you." Hux went back in the bedroom and pressed his thumb against the lock to open his bedside table, taking out what looked like a black jewelry box, as well as a small device which he pocketed. He hadn't planned on this step so soon, but the kiss was certainly an encouraging sign of Kylo's progress. And the uniform was not going to work this way; Hux had no intention of showcasing Kylo's collar on the bridge. 

When Hux went back out into the living room, Kylo was still standing there, looking a bit lost. Maybe this would help ground him. "Kneel for me, Kylo." He did, with less hesitation than before. Hux put the box on an end table. Kylo was looking down at the floor, his face flushed. Hux cupped his hand under Kylo's chin to raise his face. "Look at me." When Kylo met his eyes, Hux let him go. 

"If I'm going to take you to the bridge with me, Kylo, I need your word. Swear that you will obey my orders while we are out of my quarters. Swear that you will not try to escape, and that you will never at any time use your powers on me without my express permission."

Kylo rolled his eyes. "Powers? You can't be serious."

"Your word, Kylo. Or you will never leave these rooms."

"Fine." Kylo sounded sullen, but at least he was cooperating. Small victories. "I promise I'll obey your orders outside of these rooms. I won't try to escape from this ship. It's impossible anyway. I won't use my scary Force powers on you unless you let me. Can we go now?"

"Soon. First, a present for you. Then breakfast." Hux took a small device out of his pocket. He pressed it to the back of Kylo's collar, and after a bit of whirring and clicking, it beeped, and the ends of the collar came off. 

Hux pulled it off Kylo, and quickly set it down on the table to have both hands free. His foresight was rewarded as Kylo swayed and almost collapsed. Hux grabbed both his shoulders to steady him. 

"Easy, Kylo," he said. "You'll adjust soon."

"Dizzy." No doubt. What was it like, Hux wondered? Like being blind and suddenly being able to see? Or like having all your senses dialed up to three hundred percent? Kylo blinked a few times, looking around the room as if seeing it for the first time. 

"Kylo?" He nodded that he was alright in response to Hux's unasked question, though his eyes were still unfocused. Hux opened the black jewelry box, taking out a slender black collar which was of a piece with the cuffs on Kylo's wrists. He clasped it around Kylo's neck, sealing it in place with his fingerprint. While it didn't have the magnetic locks of the cuffs, or the Force-blocking powers of the gold collar, it did have some unpleasant surprises built in that Hux hoped never to have to use on Kylo. It also contained an advanced tracking device which could work even through hyperspace. Just in case. Hux was able to close Kylo's uniform over the slimmer collar, though it was a tight fit. 

"Much better," Hux said, helping Kylo to his feet and seating him at the table for a quick meal. Hux had a good appetite, although he noticed Kylo didn't eat much. Kylo seemed uncomfortable, tugging at the neck of his uniform and pulling at the sleeves. Hux thought about feeding Kylo by hand again to make sure he ate, but figured it was better to let him have more time to adapt. 

"Any questions, Ky?" No doubt he was confused, if he genuinely had been unaware he was Force Sensitive. 

There was a noticeable pause before Kylo responded. "What should I call you in public?" Either he was in denial still, or intended to hide his powers from Hux. It would be interesting to see which was the case. 

"Call me 'Sir' where anyone else can hear." There was no time to brief Kylo on every military protocol. But none of his men would dare question Kylo's presence at their general's side - not to his face, anyway. "Try to mainly observe things, stay by my side, and not get into trouble - if you can manage that." Kylo gave him a half-hearted grin. "You'll do fine, Ky."

Hux called for a petty officer to clear their dishes and opened the door, letting Kylo follow him into the corridor. Kylo was following Hux's instructions admirably, taking everything in and walking beside Hux. He actually grinned at a little mouse droid, one side of his mouth curling up as the little droid backpedaled and chittered away from them. 

But as they rounded a corner, they came face to face with a pair of 'troopers on patrol. Kylo reacted instantly. He flung an arm up, hand outspread, and the 'troopers flew into a wall with bone breaking force. They sprawled unmoving on the ground. 

"What...? Hux, I didn't mean... what just happened...?" Kylo was losing it, staring from his outstretched hand to the lifeless stormtroopers, and back again. "I didn't mean to... I'm sorry..." He was shaking and gasping for air. 

Hux spoke firmly. "Kylo, it's fine. I'm not angry. Kylo." He took Kylo by the shoulders and shook him. "Eyes on me, Ky. It's fine. Those aren't the 'troopers who hurt you. I killed them already. They can't hurt you ever again. Okay?"

"But I killed them. I didn't mean to. I don't even know how... What did I do, Hux?"

"It's fine, Kylo. They were just stormtroopers. Do try not to kill any of my officers, though."

Kylo gave a shaky laugh. Hux could see he was about to ask to go back to Hux's quarters. No. Hux might never be able to coax him out again, after this. "Let's go." Hux strode down the corridor again, knowing Kylo would follow. Perhaps this had been too much, all at once, but there was no backing down now. Hux did tap at his data pad as he walked, briefing Phasma regarding the accident, as well as instructing her to clear their path of all other patrols. 

On the bridge, Hux could tell that Kylo was drawing a few covert glances, but as expected, no one questioned him, since he was clearly with their general. Mitaka did come up to report to Hux and exchanged a few quiet words with Kylo. 

Hux's shift was uneventful. He read reports, requisition requests, and sent responses to personnel issues. The Finalizer had recently arrived in orbit over Lothal, reinforcing the blockade. The First Order had taken over the old Imperial factories, but was still having problems with Resistance sympathizers. Therefore all incoming and outgoing ships were inspected, unless they had the proper codes. Privately, Hux thought the Finalizer was overkill for this assignment, but one did not disagree with the Supreme Leader, and the pedestrian duty would give him more time with Kylo. 

Hux looked up from his datapad as Lieutenant Unamo hailed an incoming Imperial Lambda-class shuttle. This might give Kylo something interesting to watch at least. "Where is that shuttle going, Lieutenant?"

Unamo spoke into the comlink. "Shuttle Tidirium, what is your cargo and destination?"

"Replacement parts for the Sienar Fleet Systems factory." 

Unamo muted the com. "They transmitted a recent code, Sir. Should I clear them?"

Something about that ship jogged Hux's memory. Hmmm. "Hux, that pilot is lying," Kylo whispered. "I mean, Sir."

"Unamo, run a voice analysis of the pilot," Hux said. "Start by comparing known Resistance operatives and suspected allies. Try smugglers if the first two categories are negative."

She seemed to get an immediate hit. "Sir. Eighty-four percent probability the speaker is Commander Poe Dameron of the Resistance."

Hux leaned over Unamo's shoulder to reactivate the com. "Stand by for inspection, Shuttle Tidirium."

"Negative on that," the pilot replied. "These supplies were supposed to be there an hour ago. If I'm late again the captain said he'd dock my pay. How 'bout you do an outbound inspection instead?" Hux couldn't help but admire his fast thinking. 

"We'll make it quick," Hux said. "A mere formality. Prepare for tractor-lock."

"Prepare to choke on my thrusters," Dameron said, dropping the pretense. His shuttle dove aft, moving quickly to forestall a tractor-lock; he was aiming for the stern of the Finalizer, where the body of the ship itself would shield him from the tractor beam projector on the front of the bow. Obviously the Resistance had intelligence on the specifications of a Star Destroyer. 

Hux ordered the ship to come about, and deployed a squadron of Tie-fighters. Blockade duty was proving to be far more interesting than anticipated. 

If Dameron wanted to avoid a tractor beam lock, he'd have to get out of range whilst still shadowed by the stern, avoiding the Ties at the same time. That would be some tricky maneuvering - but Dameron was making it look easy. His shuttle darted and spun, two ties spinning off course to narrowly avoid a collision Dameron had set up. Hux hadn't realized a T-4a could even _do_ that. Had the Resistance modified that thing?

Suddenly an Upsilon Command shuttle dropped out of hyperspace directly in front of the older shuttle. Bolts of light lanced out instantly from the Upsilon's twin heavy laser cannons, the pilot's reflexes inhumanly fast for someone who had just emerged from hyperspace. 

The T-4a jinked upwards, looping as it did to come up behind the Upsilon, already firing. But the Upsilon was no longer there. It had had performed the same maneuver in reverse - diving and looping to end up behind the T-4a and rake it with laser fire. 

The T-4a tried to dodge, but was clearly sluggish. "Finalizer to Upsilon Command Shuttle, do not destroy that shuttle. I want that pilot alive."

A deep, inhuman voice answered. "Apparently you are unaware of who I am. Ashur Ren. Master of the Knights of Ren. I answer to no one but the Supreme Leader. However, since your pilots are apparently incapable of handling an antique shuttle, I will assist. Prepare to receive the shuttle in your primary hangar. If your 'troopers are as useless as your pilots, I would be delighted to assist in the interrogation of that rebel. I will be staying in the visiting dignitary quarters and will speak to you there at 2200 tonight." There was a click as he shut off his comm. 

There was a long moment of silence throughout the bridge. They watched the T-4a move at an impossible vector, jerking as it failed to break free of some invisible force. The ship disappeared from view as it moved into the hangar. It was followed by the Upsilon Command shuttle. 

Hux used his datapad to have Phasma order some of her 'troopers to work on the pilot, soften him up a bit. He instructed her to have FN-2187 participate. He was concerned about some of the man's scores. He had a great deal of potential but needed to toughen up before they could send him into battle.

After the 'troopers had sufficient time to work on him, Hux was ready to greet their new guest. "With me, Kylo," he said. He left Lieutenant Mitaka in temporary command of the ship. On the way there, he considered the best approach. The 'troopers reported that Dameron was cocky and non-compliant. 

When he got to the interrogation room, he found the pilot restrained in the interrogation chair, bloody and battered, but conscious. His eyes glared hate at Hux above a makeshift gag, then shifted to Kylo in his unmarked uniform as an afterthought. His eyes widened. This presented difficulties - he couldn't be permitted to talk to Kylo. 

"Is that duct tape on his mouth, 'trooper? A bit hard for him to answer questions with his mouth taped shut, isn't it?"

"Yes, Sir. He just kept spouting Resistance propaganda and mouthing off, and we had the tape, so..." The man shrugged. "We figured if he really wanted to talk he'd find some way to let us know." Hux noted that the 'trooper had blood splatters on his armor. 

"Likely so." Hux dismissed the 'trooper to guard the door from outside. What could get under Dameron's guard and make him so emotional that they could crack him? Hux was damned if he was going to crawl to Ashur Ren for help breaking the prisoner. He did seem to react to Kylo's presence at least. Hux stroked Kylo's shoulder, and had to suppress a grin as muffled curses emerged from behind the duct tape. 

Hux leaned in to nuzzle at Kylo's ear, whispering what he hoped Dameron would take as endearments. "You promised to obey me outside our quarters, love. I'm calling in that promise now. You will show this prisoner exactly what a loving and obedient slave you are. Or you will never leave my room again. Not alive, anyway." He nibbled Kylo's earlobe before pulling back. 

"Kneel for me," he said. Kylo did, although Hux could tell how reluctant he was from the slowness of his movements. "Good boy. Why don't you take me in your mouth and show this pilot what a good little slave you are for me?" Kylo looked up at Hux, his eyes pleading. No, he didn't want to do this, especially not in front of an audience. Hux found himself hardening just from looking at the moisture starting to form in Kylo's eyes. Hux undid his trousers. After Ren's insolence, he needed this, his own slave, kneeling at his feet, crying. "Don't be shy, love. Show Dameron what he's missing."

Hux stroked himself a few times before pressing against Kylo's lips. Kylo looked up at Hux, shaking his head almost imperceptibly. Hux narrowed his eyes at Kylo, even as he rubbed his head against Kylo's lips. They were warm and soft against his sensitive tip. 

"Please, Master - ,"Kylo began, but Hux took advantage of the opportunity to press forward into Kylo's mouth. It was so hot and wet inside - Hux had nearly forgotten how good this felt. It had been so long since he had done this that he had to restrain himself from just grabbing Kylo's hair and fucking his mouth. 

Hux could feel Kylo trembling around him, and his tears had overflowed. Hux cupped Kylo's cheek, using his thumb to wipe away a few tears, as he slid slowly deeper into Kylo's mouth. "Suck on it, love," he said, "and don't be afraid to use your tongue and just a hint of teeth."

Instead of obeying his master, Kylo tried to pull back, pushing against Hux's thighs. Hux grabbed a handful of his hair and surged deeper, relishing the feeling as Kylo choked around his length. Hux could hear shouts and thrashing from the Resistance pilot. 

"Enjoying the show, Dameron? You want a taste of my little slave, too? I could have him get you off next. How do you think your precious general would react to that news? Maybe I could send her a holo...No?"

Just then that damnable Ren stalked in as the door jolted open despite the locks Hux had engaged. "Comfortable?"


	12. Simultaneous Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-con sex. Canon-typical torture. That's pretty much it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Artwork by Davechicken/Sithofren)
> 
> Trigger warning: dub con, canon-typical torture

Chapter 12: Simultaneous Torture

"I don't recall requesting your help, Ren," Hux snapped. He still gripped Kylo's hair, holding him in place on his knees with those delectable lips still encircling his length. Damn this darksider's interruption. He had almost finished. 

"And yet you seem to require it. Your men could neither capture him, nor get him to talk. Leave us."  
He turned his back on Hux to walk over to the captive pilot. 

**********

Kylo tugged against Hux's painfully tight grip on his wrist. "Let go - you're hurting me!" Hux had tucked himself away, pulled Kylo up by his hair, and then dragged him to a monitoring room next door. 

Hux let go of Kylo and flipped a switch just in time for them to hear the sound of tape being ripped off the rebel's mouth. "I'm impressed. No one has been able to get out of you the location of your contacts on Lothal."

"Can we leave?" Kylo said. "I don't want to listen to this." 

"Oh, we're not done yet," Hux said. "You don't have to pay attention if you don't want to. I'm sure I can find something else for you to do." Hux shoved Kylo back down to his knees, undid his trousers, and pushed back into the boy's hot mouth. 

Hux could hear the rebel mouthing off, somewhat muted through the one way com. "You might want to rethink your technique." Then Hux heard the pilot gasp, followed by a thump, as if the pilot had been struck, and then the man started moaning. For a moment Hux imagined it was the bruised and bloodied pilot on his knees in front of him, and thrust harder. Kylo gagged around him, and Hux couldn't suppress his own moan at how good it felt. 

"Where are they?" 

"The Resistance will not be intimidated by you." Fuck, the man's defiance was hot. Hux pulled Kylo back to his feet, and slammed him into the transparisteel wall behind him. 

"Hux, what - "

"Shut up." Hux backhanded Kylo across the face. He wished he was in that room, hurting the pilot, or maybe that he had Kylo in the interrogation chair, naked save for his collar and shivering from fear. Hux yanked Kylo's pants open, something small pinging off the floor as he didn't bother to unfasten them. He shoved the boy's pants down. 

"Hux, wait, please!" 

"I said, shut up!" Hux pressed against Kylo, shoving in blindly as he grabbed his slave's ass to hoist him up the wall. He had to force his way in, with only the boy's saliva to ease his way, but surely Kylo was experienced enough by now to handle this. He certainly wasn't a blushing virgin. Not any longer. Kylo's body tightened against the invasion, but he was helpless to keep Hux from forcing his way inside. 

"Where are they?"

Hux plunged deeper, all the way inside now. Kylo screamed. And the pilot screamed. And it was glorious. Hux thrust into Kylo, slamming him into the wall over and over until he exploded into him. Hux pressed into him a moment longer, savoring the feel, so tight and wet, dripping with Hux's seed. 

He heard the door open to the interrogation room, wiped himself clean on Kylo's discarded pants, and went to meet Ren outside. 

"They're in a communications tower on the outskirts of Capital City."

"Well then, if they're still on Lothal we'll soon have them."

"I leave that to you." Ren stalked off. 

Hux went back into the monitoring room. Kylo lay crumpled against the wall where Hux had left him. "Stop sniveling," Hux ordered. "You should be well used to being taken by now. I'll make sure you come next time." Kylo ignored him, refusing to even look in Hux's direction. Hux refused to feel guilty. The boy had been disobedient in public, in front of that Resistance scum, no less. Though the captive was attractive, Hux mused. Perhaps Hux might even take the pilot once - or twice. He was certain to be executed once drained of all his information anyway. Waste not, want not. 

"Get your clothes back on and stay here. I'll have Lieutenant Mitaka escort you back to my quarters. I assume you'd prefer that to stormtroopers?" Kylo shrugged. "Don't sulk, Kylo. I have a nice present for you later, if you behave yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is short and probably should have been at the end of the last chapter. I figured I'd go ahead and post it so you know I'm alive and haven't abandoned this. Things have just been... rough... irl. Sorry for the delay. Could use comments and kudos to cheer me up. :/


	13. Treacherous Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo encounters mysterious strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Artwork by Davechicken/Sithofren)
> 
>  Sorry this is short!!!

Chapter 13: Treacherous Encounter

Kylo shivered against the transparisteel wall. He ached inside, physically and mentally. He hoped the liquid he could feel oozing down his thighs was just from Hux. He wanted to just curl up in a ball and cry - but Hux was sending Mitaka to escort him. He needed to get dressed. 

Kylo pulled his pants back on. There was a wet streak where Hux had cleaned himself, and they reeked of sex - the whole room probably did. How could he even look Mitaka in the face? Though Mitaka surely knew what use Hux had for Kylo. 

Kylo swiped his sleeve over his face as he heard footsteps outside. Mitaka stepped in and stopped abruptly, then turned the light on. Kylo had forgotten how dim the room was. His eyes must already have adjusted. 

"Uh, hey, Kylo..." Mitaka fidgeted without looking at him. "I'm, uh, supposed to take you back to your quarters."

"My quarters? More like Hux's." Kylo tried to keep his voice steady so Mitaka wouldn't notice he had been crying. 

"Um, well, you both live there, so..." Mitaka's voice trailed off. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure." Kylo walked over to the door, doing his best not to limp. In the hallway, a nearby door hissed open, and a stormtrooper escorted that Resistance pilot out, a blaster held against him. The prisoner looked even worse than Kylo felt, almost dazed. Kylo jerked against the wall, away from the stormtrooper. 

"What's wrong?" Mitaka's attention was all on Kylo, his back turned to the 'trooper and his prisoner. 

"Nothing... I'm fine." 

"Turn here," the 'trooper ordered, pushing the pilot through a doorway. Kylo had reacted with instinctive fear when he saw the stormtrooper, but now he realized the man was... off, somehow. He wasn't anything like the other 'troopers Kylo had seen aboard the ship. The man almost radiated nervous excitement. And when they came out of that passage, the pilot suppressed a quick grin. 

Was the 'trooper seriously going to help the prisoner escape? Mitaka didn't seem to notice anything unusual though. For a moment, Kylo considered knocking Mitaka over the head and joining them. But then he remembered the bounty Hux had shown him. The Resistance wanted him dead or alive. And the pilot had clearly recognized Kylo, and seemed angry upon seeing him, besides. No. No, he wasn't joining this escape attempt. But he wasn't going to do anything to stop them either. 

"Let's go," he said, angling himself to keep Mitaka turned away from the pair. As they walked back, Mitaka started to say something a few times, only to stop. Obviously he could tell Kylo was injured and upset, but didn't know quite what to say. "Do you need a doctor?" Mitaka finally asked. 

"No! I said I'm FINE." Mitaka seemed about to press the issue when a loud sound, some kind of alarm, started going off. "Shit, that's battle stations! I have to go to the bridge. Can't you hurry up?" The lieutenant practically dragged Kylo to Hux's quarters, slapped his hand against the lock, and shoved Kylo inside with a quick "Sorry!"

Mitaka hadn't locked the door. Kylo could hardly believe it. And he was already wearing a uniform, so could blend in easily during the confusion as people rushed to their stations. Maybe everyone actually knew exactly where they were going, but to him it had just looked like people rushing every which way. 

Who knew what the druk Hux would do to him if Kylo got caught escaping though. He still had a painful burn on his hip from the last attempt. But Hux would probably hurt him regardless, just because he wanted to. Like today. Kylo swallowed. At least the tunic top of his uniform covered up the button that had come off his trousers when Hux yanked them down. That memory made up Kylo's mind. 

He triggered the door, hardly even believing when it opened up for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Marc for being such an awesome beta, and drawing the art which inspired this story!
> 
> https://marcsdoodles.tumblr.com/post/154489535044/stilettoren-for-encha%C3%AEn%C3%A9


End file.
